That One Summer
by sunset's last lullaby
Summary: December Rae Harwood is an emotional mess. So is Dean Winchester. When their paths cross one hot summer in Lawrence Kansas, it starts something neither of them expect. Can two battered and bruised people really heal each other? One thing's for sure, its going to be one hell of a summer. Supernatural AU, no hunting or monsters. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! This is my first foray into Supernatural fanfiction. I've only recently started watching the show ( I just finished the season 4 episode Yellow Fever, so funny!), so I decided an AU would probably be best so I don't mess up any details lol. Anyways, please tell me what you guys think, and if you'd like to read more!**_

_**I do not own anything Supernatural related.**_

The car rumbled softly underneath her as she navigated it carefully down the worn streets, squinting at the street signs as she passed them. It was still hard to believe she was here, along with all her meager worldly possessions, in this dinky one horse town. It wasn't her fault she was so emotionally messed up that her dear mother felt she had to spend an entire summer with her aunt and uncle in the middle of fucking nowhere. Blame it on her alcoholic, often absent father. Blame it on her mentally abusive ex boyfriend. Blame on her perfectionist mother. At any rate, she'd had enough crap pile up in the last few years that she definitely did not deserve this torture.

"From the grand streets of Chicago to this little shithole, huh handsome," she patted the dash of her 72 mustang. "Looks like we're in for a very long summer."

It wasn't that she didn't like her aunt and uncle. Despite having an alcoholic asshole for a father, his brother had turned out quite well. His wife, her aunt, was a bit of a worrywart, but nice nonetheless. And their kids were sweet. But a whole damn summer with them worrying and fussing over her was so not what December Rae Harwood needed right now.

"Ah, here it is, handsome," she turned down onto Orchard Street. The car rumbled quietly as it always did, the sound soothing her nerves. Damn, but was she ever dreading this.

It only took her a minute to arrive at number 75, a pretty white house with a clean green trim and a white picket fence. December Rae snorted. Of course. The nice people got the nice houses. It made her run down bungalow she shared with her mother look like a dump.

She had barely made it out of the car before the front door to the house opened, and a petite middle aged woman rushed out.

"December Rae, as I live and breathe!" her Aunt Kerry practically flew down the sidewalk, wasting no time in enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you, honey!"

December Rae patted her aunt's back awkwardly, desperately trying to suck in a breath. "Hi, Aunt Kerry."

"You look a bit peaky dear," Aunt Kerry pulled away, her blue eyes sweeping up and down December Rae's body. "Have you been eating properly?"

"I'm fine," December Rae rolled her eyes. The worrying was already starting. "Where are the girls?" she asked, trying to move the conversation away from herself.

"Sophie is at work, she recently got her first job down at the supermarket," Aunt Kerry practically beamed. "Lily and Maddie are at the babysitters, I was so busy with preparing for your arrival today I wanted them out of my hair. Actually, I should go pick them up soon…"

"Oh let me," December Rae said quickly, desperately trying to prolong having to deal with her aunt's worrying. "I need to stretch my legs after driving so far. Point me in the right direction and I'll go."

"Are you sure?" her aunt frowned. "You must be tired-"

"No, I'm good," December Rae cut her off. "So, where am I going?"

The babysitter's house was the same pretty white house as her aunt's, with blue trim instead of green. December Rae snorted. Did everyone in the damn town live like fucking Beaver Cleaver? She was going to stick out like a sore thumb here. Everyone probably lived their beautiful apple pie life without any real world problems, any idea of what real hardships were. She bet that not even one of these corn fed, small town, backwoods bimbos even knew half of what she'd been through. Small towns, ugh.

She was too busy staring at the white picket perfection and grumping to herself she didn't notice that she was no longer alone.

"You know, if you stare like that any longer, you're face is gonna get stuck like that."

December Rae nearly jumped 3 feet in the air. Standing slightly to her right was a man maybe a few years older then her, a stack of books in hand and a slightly amused expression on his face. He was tall, very tall, and really quite good looking, if you liked tall, muscled men with brown eyes and slightly too long hair. Not really her type, but she could appreciate.

"Sorry, lost in my own thoughts," she finally said, eying the man warily. "Do you, uh, live here?"

"Sort of," the man replied, shifting his books so that his right hand was free. "My name is Sam. Sam Winchester." He stuck his hand out. "You new in town?"

December Rae shook his hand hesitantly. She usually didn't like strangers, but this man had something about him she couldn't help but trust. "December Rae Harwood. I just moved here for the summer, with my aunt and uncle."

"Cool, I'm here for the summer too," Sam gave her a mega watt smile, complete with dimples. "On break from school. I go to Stanford. Pre Law. This is my mother's house."

December Rae raised an eyebrow. This guy was a talker. "So, uh, your mother is a babysitter then?"

"Yeah, home daycare," Sam gave another blinding smile. "Are you here to pick someone up?"

"My cousins," December Rae nodded. "Lily and Maddie Davies."

"Oh, your aunt and uncle are Kerry and Devon Davies then!" Seriously, did this guy ever stop smiling? "Seriously cool people. My brother Dean works for your uncle at the garage. Never has a bad word to say about the man. Hey, are you busy later? A bunch of us, well me and my friends are getting together at the local bar later, and since you're new, maybe you'd like to join us?"

December Rae blinked. "Wow. You move through conversation fast."

Sam laughed, a deeply pleasant sound. "Yeah, sorry. Dean is always saying I could kill someone with just talking."

"He made be right," December Rae couldn't help but crack a small smile. This man was like a big overgrown puppy. She decided she liked him. "I might be able to hang out later, if I can have my cousins back first."

"Oh right," Sam laughed again, surprising her by taking her arm gently. "Come on then, they're inside."

It turned out that inside of the house was even more pretty then the outside, and the babysitter, or Mrs Mary Winchester, was as sweet and southern as they come. December Rae had never been hugged and touched so much in her life. Her father had always either been too drunk or in jail, and her mother believed that hugs were only for small children. It made her weirdly uncomfortable and sort of warm at the same time.

"December Rae said she was thinking of coming out with me and the gang later," Sam told his mom as she helped the little girls into their jackets. "Think she can handle us?"

"Oh honey, you and your boys are not as scary as you'd like to think," Mary shook her head, laughing. "Now, sweetie, it's their cousin Meg you gotta watch out for. That girls a pistol and very protective of her boys."

"Her barks worse than her bite," Sam whispered to her, and she couldn't help but crack a small smile again.

"I like Meg," Lily piped up, grabbing her cousins hand and motioning for her sister to do the same. "She calls us unicorns. Can we go home now, Decey?"

"Sure thing, kid," December Rae nodded. "I uh, guess I'll see you later then, Sam?" She looked uncertainly up at the tall man, a part of her wondering why she was even remotely considering hanging out with him and his friends.

"Ellen's Roadhouse, 9pm sharp," Sam winked at her. "Its on the main road, you can't miss it."

"Okay, well, I'll see you then," December Rae said. "Come on, girls. Lets go."

They were halfway down the driveway before she heard Sam calling her name. She turned around, seeing him leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Lawrence, December Rae Harwood," he called. "I sure hope you have a good summer here."

"Thanks," she called back, squinting her eyes against the setting sun. She turned back around, setting off again with the two girls chatting happily away beside her. Despite herself, despite her horrid life she was immersed in and her bleak outlook, she couldn't help but allow herself a small smile.

This summer may not be as bad as she thought it was going to be.

_**Please review if you can, I'd love to know what you all think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello all! Here's chapter two. A little warning, if you don't like the way I portray Dean in this chapter, just keep in mind its for a reason that will be explained in later chapters. Enjoy!**_

Dinner had been a tense affair. Her uncle and aunt had spent most of the meal staring at her eat, as if they were worried she was going to collapse into an emotional mess at any minute. Sophie kept asking awkward questions ("Like seriously, your dad is in jail again?") and the twins kept jabbering at her about nonsense she really didn't care about. By the time it was over, she was seriously considering not meeting Sam down at the bar. Falling on her bed and blacking out for the next fourteen hours sounded like a perfect getaway, but those big brown puppy eyes kept jumping into her mind. Damn Sam Winchester and his puppy eyes. She barely even knew the guy, yet there was something about him that seemed to tug at her heart. Maybe she had made her first friend in this crappy town.

Whatever it was, soon she found herself sitting in her car outside Ellen's Roadhouse, wondering what in the hell she was actually doing. She didn't make friends. She didn't like people. Well, most people. Besides some of her family, and her best and only friend Kitty, most people were pretty crappy. But Sam Winchester (and by extension, his mother), seemed different. And that scared her.

She finally got the nerve to get out of the car, wiping her sweaty palm on her worn black jeans. She took a deep, steadying breath. "Come on now, December Rae," she hissed to herself. "You are in Bumfuck, Kansas. You have to spend 3 entire months here. Might as well live it up."

And with that, she threw back her shoulders and strode into the bar.

She'd barely had time to adjust to the dim lighting when she heard her name being called.

"December Rae! Over here!"

It was of course, that overgrown puppy Sam Winchester, waving at her from a corner table with his ridiculously large hands. There were other people at the table with him, three guys and two girls. She took another deep breath, and slowly made her way over.

"You made it!" Sam looked so excited she thought he might wet himself. "I'm glad! This is the gang," he gestured at the people sitting around the table. "Guys, this is December Rae. She's here for the summer."

The gang turned out to be an odd assortment of people. There was Benny, a large imposing man, who smiled at her with a large mouth of teeth that quite honestly scared her. Next to him was his girlfriend Jo, who was positively tiny but had a handshake of steel. There was Cas, a slightly older man who had the fucking bluest eyes she had ever seen, and his wife (and Sam's feared cousin) Meg, a black haired beauty with the airs of someone who'd been around the block a time or two. The last was Ash, who reeked of booze and weed and had a haircut that totally died out like 20 years ago. They all squished over, making room for her to squeeze in awkwardly beside Sam.

"Welcome to hell, kid," Meg raised her beer in salute. "What brings you to our humble town? Escaping a thorny past?"

"You'd know about that wouldn't you," Benny snickered, his large teeth glinting in the dim light.

"Oh, bite me, asshole," Meg rolled her eyes, swatting at the larger man. "Don't mind him, he's a total dickhead."

"And she's a nosey bitch," Benny laughed, wrapping a massive arm around tiny Jo. "Whatever your reason for being her, December Rae, we are happy to have you." Jo nodded enthusiastically beside him.

"Thanks," December Rae frowned slightly. Here two minutes and people were already asking about her personal life. This was why she didn't like to socialize.

"Can we get you a drink?" Cas asked politely, his soft blue eyes looking at her kindly. "First one is on us."

"Uh sure, I'll have a beer," she said softly, watching Cas get up and saunter over to the bar. Maybe some alcohol would help calm her nerves.

"So pretty lady, you single?" Ash leaned over Sam towards her, his booze breath fanning her face. She flinched back. "Cuz there's a pretty comfy room in the back, and-"

"Oh, get off it," Sam pushed him away, clearly sensing her discomfort. "Don't mind Ash, he only thinks with his downstairs brain."

"Compliments of spending too much time with your dear brother," Ash nodded knowingly. "Sorry Decey. Can I call you Decey?"

"Uh, sure," December Rae was seriously wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Here's your beer," Cas had mercifully chosen this time to return. She grabbed it, and quickly downed half of it. It burned on the way down, and she coughed slightly.

"Slow down, tiger," Meg raised one perfectly manicure eyebrow. "This isn't the big leagues."

"Thirsty," December Rae mumbled, wiping her chin. She felt hot. Everybody's eyes and attention were on her, and it made her feel like a caged animal.

"So December Rae," Jo smiled at her, "you need a job for the summer?"

"I uh, hadn't thought about it," December Rae replied softy. Her thoughts had been solely on surviving this summer. A job hadn't even remotely crossed her mind.

"Cas here can set you up at the college library," Sam volunteered. "His head librarian, Mr Crowley, needs a new assistant."

December Rae felt herself perking up. She did really like books. And a library was a perfect place to avoid people.

"Of course I can," Cas smiled. "And Crowley is not MY librarian. I don't run the college, I only teach World Religion. But I can put in a good word."

"Thanks," December Rae murmured. Like Sam, Cas had kind eyes. Again, she felt a little bit of her reserve leaving her. Seriously, what was it with these pretty eyed men?

"Aw come on Cas, don't stick a pretty little thing like this in a dusty old library," a rough voice said somewhere to her left. "The books will swallow her whole."

December Rae froze, the voice sending an unusual shiver straight down her spine. She turned slowly in her chair towards it.

Well throw her down and fuck her sideways.

The man standing in front of her was gorgeous. Scratch that. He was downright fucking sexy. He was average height, but well built, with short sandy brown hair and pouty lips that were just begging to be bit. But the thing that got her was the eyes. Big green eyes with flecks of golden brown, staring into what felt like her very soul. She gave another involuntary shudder.

"December Rae, meet my older brother Dean," Sam's voice broke into her thoughts. "Dean, this is December Rae. She's living with Devon for the summer. He's her uncle."

"Awesome," Dean grabbed a chair, smirking at her as he sat down. "Welcome to Lawrence, sweetheart. Can I get you another drink?" He winked saucily,

December Rae shook herself out of her reverie, frowning slightly at his flirty tone. "I'm good," she held up her half empty beer.

"Suit yourself," Dean flagged a waitress down and ordered himself a beer. "So then, what brings you here, sweetheart? Person would have to be crazy to spend a summer here,"

"She wouldn't tell us," Meg jumped in, as December Rae felt herself tense up. "Lady of secrets, our new friend is."

"Oh, I like a woman with a little mystery," Dean winked again, angling his chair towards her. "Raises their sex appeal."

December Rae's frown deepened. This guy may be hot, but she was seriously starting to dislike his flirty attitude. Sure Ash had hit on her earlier, but this felt different. And she didn't like it.

"Damn girl, would it kill you to smile?" Dean shook his head at her frown. "Drink up, lighten up! It's all good here."

"Dean," Sam warned, seeing December Rae's hand clench around her beer bottle.

"Seriously, she looks like she's never smiled before," Dean continued on, ignoring his brother. "Listen sweetheart, we like to have fun around here, so if you wanna hang with us, you gotta loosen up a bit. You look like you've never had a good day in your life."

"Dean!" Sam said again. Everyone around the table had gone quiet. December Rae could feel the anger rising within her. Who was this fucking Dean Winchester? Did he just think he could waltz in here, hitting on her like she was a piece of meat, then make comments about her life? She shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake. This was why she didn't like people.

They were all idiots.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she stood suddenly, anxious to get out of there. "I need to go home, I-"

"Calm down sweetheart," Dean stood too, smiling at her wolfishly, "Look, I can really show you a good time if you'd let me. What do you say?" And then he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Big fucking mistake,

Her hand shot out so fast, smacking him so hard across the face she felt her whole body vibrate from impact. He stumbled back, a look of speechless surprise on his face. The whole bar had suddenly gone deathly quiet. The table behind her let out quiet gasps.

"Don't you fucking touch me," she managed to spit out. "You don't know shit about me." She turned back to the table, 6 shocked faces staring blankly back at her.

"Thanks for the beer," she said quietly, and with that, she turned on her heels and marched out of the bar.

Dean Winchester may be hot, but he was an asshole. And just like that, the optimism she had for the summer vanished.

Meg was right. Welcome to hell, indeed.

_**Hope you liked! Review if you can **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys for reading! I just watched the episode "On the Head of a Pin". Talk about intense! Hope you guys like this one.**_

_**Own nothing Supernatural related.**_

"What's your problem, dude?" Sam turned on his brother as soon as they had gotten into Dean's 1967 Impala. "You were so rude to her!"

Dean Winchester ignored his brother, instead choosing to examine the small red handprint on his face in the rearview mirror. "Damn," he rubbed his hand over the mark. "That girl hits hard!"

"Dean, I'm serious!" Sam turned the rearview mirror away from Dean. "Who says that to a girl? We are trying to make her feel welcome, she's the new girl in town! Instead you insulted her! Treated her like one of your dirty one night stands."

"Which is something she's not gonna be after this," Dean started the car up. "I mean, I like a rough girl, but she's got some serious anger issues."

"Dude, why are you being such a dick?" Sam was getting really angry now. "I mean, I know life hasn't been kind to you since Dad died, but its been two years and-"

"Don't you dare bring up Dad," Dean cut him off with a glare. "We said we wouldn't talk about that."

"No, you said you wouldn't talk about that," Sam pointed out. "Mom and I have dealt with it, you obviously haven't. And it's leading you down this path of booze and random sex and being a complete asshat to absolutely everyone!"

"Shut up Sammy," Dean growled, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. "I'm totally fine! I don't need to be all girly and shit, talking about feelings and emotions and all that fucking crap. Now, can we please just leave? I'm tired."

"Promise me you'll apologize to December Rae tomorrow, and I'll drop the subject," Sam stated firmly.

Dean rolled his eyes. He loved his brother, but seriously, the dude did not give up.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll her I'm sorry. Now shut your cakehole and let me drive."

Dean Winchester hadn't always been an ass. Granted, he had always been little too mouthy for his own good, and had a stubborn streak a mile wide, but he was never downright rude or mean. But after his Dad died, it was like a switch had flipped. He found himself just not caring anymore. He was actually honestly surprised he hadn't cracked earlier. There were a multitude of reasons in his past for his current state of being. He supposed the accident had just been the breaking point.

His dad had always pushed him, always made him feel like everything he ever did wasn't good enough. _Try harder Dean, do better Dean, you're better than this Dean!_ In everything he did, from sports to school to cars. He'd tried and tried but it had never seemed like he could please John Winchester. His mother told him it was because he loved him so much that he pushed him, but Dean wasn't so sure. It had left him with a lot of issues, not surprisingly.

He knew he should stop being such a dick. He could see what his behavior was doing to his mom, and to Sammy. But he just couldn't seem to make himself stop. It was like he was on autopilot. He did feel kind of bad about that poor girl though. She hadn't done anything to deserve his rudeness. Sammy was right, he probably should apologize to her. She hit like a bitch though! He was actually a little bit impressed. She didn't look like the type of girl who could even think of throwing a punch.

He didn't know why he'd hit on her in the first place. She wasn't very much like his type. She had to be only about 5 foot 4, pale white skin that made her look like she'd never even been outside. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. A decent ass (hey, of course he'd noticed!), average breast size. Her hair hung heavily around her face, and a sort of mousy brown that he usually associated with librarians and math nerds. Her eyes were pretty though. A sort of nice blue, not freakishly bright like Cas's. Her mouth was nice too. Looked soft, plump, and would feel totally nice against-

"Woah dude!" he shook himself out of his thoughts. "Do not start fantasizing about the girl who clocked you a new one!"

He shook his head again, sticking his head back under the hood of the car he was working on. He'd go apologize to her after work, tell her he felt bad about the previous night, and then put her out of his mind. He had more important things to think about.

"Well, well well, look who it is."

His head snapped up so fast he slammed it right into the hood. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!"

"Whoops, now I put on mark on your head as well as your face."

He turned around, still rubbing his sore head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

December Rae held up a paper bag. "My uncle forgot his lunch. I'm bringing it to him. Is that okay with you?"

Good grief, this girl was sassy. "Free country," he replied, looking her up and down. She was dressed pretty much the same as the night before, worn black jeans with a faded striped tank top, dirty Converse sneakers on her feet. She wasn't wearing one stitch of makeup, and her face held sort of a wary, slightly agitated expression.

"You hit like a bitch," he found himself saying, rubbing absently at the fading mark on his face. "Lot of power for such a little girl."

One eyebrow shot up. "Call me little again, and I'll be adding a mark where the sun don't shine, buddy."

"I'm so scared," Dean rolled his eyes, reaching into his back pocket for his grease rag. He wiped his hands, eyes still trained on her tense figure. She really did look like she was ready to come over here and knee him in the groin. The thought made him seriously reconsider what he promised Sam for a minute. But he had been a dick. He sighed.

"Look, sweetheart, I might have deserved what you dished last night," he stuck the grease rag back into his pocket. "Let's just move on, and forget about it okay? Won't happen again."

She pursed her lips (which made Dean think a fleeting, nasty thought he hastily pushed away), letting out a small snort. "That what passes for an apology around here, Winchester?"

"You bet you ass it does," Dean shrugged. "I don't do chick flick moments. Take it or leave it."

She stared at him for a minute, and he got the distinct feeling that she was wishing she could hit him again.

Finally she broke the awkward silence. "Fine," she huffed, pulling at the ends of her thick hair. "I accept. But not because I think you're sorry. I accept because for some reason I actually want to make a damn friend in this town, and Sam seems like he would want us to make 'peace'."

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes again. "My brother, always the popular one." He turned back to the car. "Are we done here? I got work to do."

"Yeah, we're done," December Rae was suddenly brushing by him. He caught a whiff of cherries, vanilla, and something slightly more spicy. His brain suddenly felt foggy. Damn, that smelt _good_.

"I'll see you around, Dean Winchester," her voice pulled him back to reality. "And when I do, don't make me hit you again."

And then she was walking away towards the main garage, and he found himself habitually watching her ass sway as she did so.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he shook his head, going back to his work. "Girl smells good and has a decent ass, get over it. She's a basket case. Better off to stay the fuck away." He stuck his head back under the hood, his mind soon filled with carburetors and engines and oil.

But he did smell cherries for the whole rest of the day.

_**If you can please review, if you can, I love feedback, it makes me a better writer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Awe I got some reviews! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story, hopefully I can continue to live up to expectation! **_

"I still can't believe you hit Dean Winchester," Sophie kicked her feet in the air, laying sprawled out on December Rae's bed. She'd barged in unannounced, as December Rae was trying to decide what to wear to her interview at the college library. "He's like, so hot. If I had the chance, I'd tap that."

"Sophie, you're 16 and he's like 30," December Rae pulled a shirt over her head. "That's got illegal written all over it. Plus, he's kind of a supercilious ass."

"Who cares," Sophie shrugged. "At least you'd leave his bed thoroughly satisfied. At least that's what all the girls say."

"Does your mom know you fantasize about older men?" December Rae grabbed a brush, attempting to make something decent out of her wild mane.

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her," Sophie got up and took the brush from December Rae's hand. "Here silly, let me."

December Rae conceded with a sigh, letting her younger cousin deftly run the brush through her hair. She wasn't going to lie, this interview was making her nervous.

"You think Mr. Crowley will hire me?" she asked. "I mean, what's he like? Will he like me?"

"Since when do you care if people like you?" Sophie laughed. "He's a pretty cool guy, if not a little scary. But mostly cool. And sort of hot, for a middle aged dude. Rumor is he's like totally packing down there, and-"

"Okay, that's enough from you," December Rae turned around, taking the brush back. AS she did so, the doorbell rang downstairs. "That must be Cas. I gotta go, wish me luck."

"Good luck," Sophie called after her she rushed down the stairs. Cas smiled politely at her when she opened the door, his kind blue eyes immediately setting her at ease.

"Hello December Rae," his deep voice rumbled pleasantly. "I hope you don't mind that we are walking. It's not far and it's a very lovely day outside."

She proceeded to tell him that no, she did not mind, and they set off down the sidewalk together.

"So, Dean tells me that you two set your, er, differences behind you yesterday," Cas began the conversation, his eyes twinkling with humor. "I must say, we were all quite impressed with your show of, uh, force."

December Rae huffed. "Yeah, he 'apologized', if that's what you mean. Wasn't much of one, if you ask me."

"Yes, Dean isn't one who likes to admit he's in the wrong," Cas nodded, his pale beige trench coat fluttering in the warm summer breeze. "One of his faults, I'm afraid. But then again," he looked at her with a small smile, "no one is perfect."

"Can we not talk about Dean?" December Rae could feel herself begin to get irritated. That arrogant, green eyed, unfairly gorgeous man had been brought up way to much already today. She'd already had to push the image of his toned form bending over the hood of the car he'd been working on, grey t-shirt stretched tight over well sculpted back muscles out of her mind several, several times.

"Very well," Cas tactfully changed the subject. "Would you care to know that my wife and I are currently trying to have a baby?"

"Oh," December Rae was slightly taken aback by the topic he'd chosen. "Oh, uh, well, good on you, I guess."

"Thank you," Cas smiled. "Meg has been insisting on it for months now. Sometimes I think part of the reason she wants one is to get back at my family."

"Your family?" December Rae raised an eyebrow. This conversation was certainly taking an interesting direction.

"Yes," Cas looked down at the side walk. "I have many brothers and sisters, and they, well, they do not think Meg is good for me. They were very angry with me when I married her."

"Why?" She was curious now.

Cas looked back up at her, a sad smile crossing his face. "We all have our secrets, December Rae, don't we?"

December Rae frowned. Somehow, she knew he wasn't just talking about himself. It made her squirm uncomfortably.

"Ah, here we are," Cas said suddenly, and she felt a rush of gratitude for their conversation to be over. "Come on now, we are almost late."

The college was small, and the library was even smaller. She immediately liked it though, with its old wooden shelves and musty book smell. It made her feel at home, which was a feeling she felt all too seldom.

Mr. Crowley was a short bearded man, with cunning dark eyes and a quick tongue. He spoke with a mild Scottish brogue, and smelt faintly of scotch and cigars. The interview lasted all of five minutes, and it was mostly him quizzing her on her knowledge of literature. She seemed to do well enough for him, as soon she found herself signing the paperwork and being officially hired.

"You'll start tomorrow, 8am,"he said as he showed her to the door where Cas was waiting patiently. "Now, head off and get your self a piece of celebratory pie at the bakery on 7th. My wife Anna is the owner, she'll put it on the house. A welcome to our staff treat. Off you go, darling!"

Cas insisted they take Mr. Crowley up on his offer, as Anna made "the very best pie this side of the Mississippi". December Rae found no downside to this, she really was starting to like Cas and his soft, kind demeanor, and nobody in their right mind turned down free pie.

Anna was a lot younger than she expected, with big brown eyes, alabaster skin and very shockingly red hair. She was actually pretty damn gorgeous. December Rae fleetingly wondered how Mr Crowley had even snagged such a trophy wife. Anna seemed nice enough though, if not a little flighty. She practically squealed when Cas announced that December Rae was her husband's new assistant, and in a remarkably inhuman flurry, sat them down with coffee and two steaming slices of cherry pie.

"This is delicious," December Rae let out a half moan as she chewed her first bite. "You were right. Best damn pie ever."

"I am seldom wrong about food," Cas smiled, chewing on his own piece.

They slipped into a comfortable silence, continuing to enjoy their slices of heaven. December Rae had even forgotten about the maddening enigma that was Dean Winchester. Well, she had until…

"You have got to be kidding me."

And there he was, standing beside their table, his own pie piece in hand and a frustrated look on his face. She let out an annoyed huff. Was she seriously going to run into him every day?

And oh dear goodness, why oh why did he have to look so damn appealing?

"Dean!" Cas seemed unperturbed by his presence. "We are having a celebratory pie for December Rae getting the library job. Why don't you join us?"

December Rae's eyes widened, and she seriously wished she could kick Cas under the table. Dean looked troubled for a moment, then shrugged and slid into the seat next to Cas.

"Guess I might as well get used to seeing you all over town, eh?" he said, his green eyes giving her a pointed look. She repressed the unwanted shiver that was slowly making its way up her spine. Damn those eyes!

"Better believe it," she took out her frustrations by stabbing her pie a little too hard with the fork. "Unfortunately for both of us, I seem to be making friends with all of your friends."

"Hmm, thought a little livewire like you wouldn't keep many friends around," Dean threw a dig at her. "You aren't exactly Miss Sociable."

December Rae rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, people here don't seem so bad. Well, at least some people don't." She fixed him with what she considered her best glare.

"Oh ouch," Dean pretended to be wounded. "That one hurt, I may need stitches."

"Oh, bite me, dickwad," she snapped.

"Well, screw you, bitch," he snapped back.

"Asshole."

"Nutjob."

"Bastard."

"Skank."

"Fuck-"

"Please stop calling each other names," Cas interrupted tiredly, seemingly annoyed with their bickering. "It's a very childish way of expressing your attraction."

Two pairs of eyes snapped to his face in surprise.

"Excuse me, did you just say attraction?" December Rae's voice had risen an octave. Her, attracted to that arrogant bastard? As if! Sure, he was physically appealing, but a total ass! She would never, ever in a million years be attracted to him that way. She thought he was hot. That was it. End of story, no more. Cas was insane!

"Dude, I am so not attracted to this bitch," Dean waved his fork in her general direction, a look of pure incredulity on his face. "She smacked me, for pete's sake! Come one man, look at her! She's all sorts of weird and crazy!"

"And I am not attracted to this bigheaded, rude pig!" December Rae fumed, crossing her arms in protest.

"She's not my type!"

"He's so full of himself!"

"I can't stand her!"

"Well, I can't stand him!"

"You know what? I'm leaving, This is ridiculous."

"I'm leaving too. Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out, Winchester!"

"I won't, I'll make sure it hits you!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Cas chuckled softly to himself as he watched the two bodies yell one last insult at each other, then immaturely stomp off in opposite directions. Anna sidled over to him, coffee pot in hand.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Psh, so obvious," Anna smiled, refilling his empty cup. "I watched them for all of five minutes and I can see it. They may be yelling insults, and it may have been only three days, but it's there. Think they'll ever figure it out?"

"20 bucks says it'll take them all summer," Cas flashed her a rare mischievous smile, making her laugh gently.

"You got yourself a bet, angel."

_**Sorry if you guys aren't fans of who I paired who with, but it is my AU and I like my pairings! Please review if you can!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thank you all for keeping with me. This one feels like a bit of a filler, but don't worry, its leading up to big things in the next chapter! **_

He couldn't avoid her.

It had been just over one week since their shouting match in the bakery, and she was fucking everywhere. It was like she was haunting him or something. He couldn't get away from her.

He went to visit his mom? She was picking her cousins up from daycare. He was at work? She was in bringing her uncle something. He went to the store? She was out running a damn errand for Crowley. And worst of all, if he went to hang out with his friends, she was there.

Of course they all liked her. Sun shone out of her fucking ass for all they thought. Didn't matter she was a prickly little bitch, for some reason she didn't grate on their nerves. For some reason she seemed to get along with them just fine. Guess it was just him and his luck.

So he was forced to spend time with her. And he fucking hated it .Because every damn time she showed up, they started.

The thoughts.

He blamed Cas, honestly. He'd had the fucking nerve to pipe up and suggest that him and Crazy Bitch (as he'd so affectionately dubbed her) were actually "attracted to one another", and it was all downhill from there. Now, he caught himself thinking of things he was absolutely not supposed to be thinking about.

Like her lips, and how very, very kissable they looked. Or her hands, how small they were and how his would envelop them completely. Or the smooth white skin of her throat, would it taste like cherries if he ran his tongue along it? And her soft curves, what would they feel like pressed up against the hard planes of his muscles?

Dangerous, dangerous territory, and he was so not going there. She was Crazy Bitch, and he was NOT attracted to her! No matter what (totally unwelcome) thoughts he had, no matter what Cas said, it was not going to happen. End of story, period, full stop.

"Brother, you look like you're going to explode," Benny interrupted his inner monologue. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Dean shook his head, clearing those maddening blue eyes from his mind. "I'm fine." He took a long pull of his beer, wishing he was back in his dingy apartment, rather then sitting in Benny's living room for the sausage fest known as "guys night".

"Dude, you've been acting weird all week," Sam joined in from his spot in the corner arm chair. "Like, weirder than usual, I mean."

"Probably just tired from all the fighting," Ash nodded sagely. "You and December Rae are like pit bulls, buddy. I mean, let up with the yelling, my poor ears can only take so much."

"Dean just doesn't want to admit to himself that-" Cas started, but was interrupted by Dean making clearing his throat loudly.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Castiel Novak," he glared. "What you are going to say is not true, and you know it."

"Oh come on Dean," Cas would not be deterred. "The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner we can all stop living in cowering fear of the two of you and your hurricane of madness."

"What's he talking about?" Benny asked interestedly. "Admit what?"

"Nothing," Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Would you just drop it?"

"No no no, I want to know," Sam was now leaning forward like an eager puppy waiting for a treat. "What can't Dean admit? Tell us Cas!"

"Cas, I'm warning you…"

"Dean, its okay-"

"No, it really isn't!"

"Dean-"

"Sweet corn on a cracker!" Ash suddenly cried out, his eyes wide with realization. "You've got a thing for December Rae!"

The room fell silent for a moment. Dean let out a groan. Shit, he was in trouble now.

"Holy crap, you're right," Sam breathed. "It all makes sense. It isn't anger or hate we're feeling between them, it's sexual tension!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Benny looked almost disappointed with himself. "I mean, you two are always finding a reason to prod at one another, it's because it's the only way you know how to get the other's attention!"

"Dean is always staring at her mouth," Cas inputted (not so) helpfully. "I am assured that it a classic sign of sexual interest."

"Will you guys stop?" Dean had had enough. "You are all full of bullshit! I do not like Crazy Bitch at all! It's not sexual tension, trust me!"

"Dude, you wanna tap that and there is no denying it," Ash pointed his beer at Dean. "In the back seat of that classic car, no less!"

"Betcha she'd like it rough," Benny sniggered. "That temper of hers needs an outlet somewhere."

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Sam chimed in, wiggling his hips for effect.

"Okay, you are all officially insane," Dean stood up, clenching his fists in anger. "I am absolutely, one hundred percent not into her. And I've about had enough of your bullshit." He stomped over to the door of Benny's house. "I'm going to the bar. You douchenozzles have guy's night without me."

"Awe come on, Dean!" he heard chorused behind him, but he ignored them. Flinging open the door with much more gusto then was needed, he stomped off into then night.

"Fucking idiots," he mumbled under his breath. And fuck that maddening bitch, with her stupid big blue eyes and her pink lips and her soft curves and, and-

Oh screw it. He really needed a drink.

"Cheers to our first girls night as a trio!" Jo held up her wine glass, swaying slightly under the influence of the two glasses she'd already had. "And welcome December Rae officially!"

"You are such a lightweight," Meg rolled her eyes, taking a demure sip of her own wine.

"Am not!" Jo giggled, batting her hand in Meg's direction. "I'm not even drunk yet!"

"Oh I think you are," December Rae took the glass away from the petite blonde. She couldn't help but smile as Jo pouted at her. She'd only known these girls for a short time, but she was already liking them more then half the girls she knew at home. Her reluctance to make friends was slipping away, she could feel it. There was just something in this town that made all its inhabitants naturally likeable. Well, almost all of them, she thought with a scowl.

"Uh oh Meg," Jo noticed her suddenly sour look. "Looks like our new friend is thinking about her favorite subject again!"

"Still hung up on Dean-o eh?" Meg smirked. "Its okay, we were all there at one point. Man's a babe, its natural."

"I am not hung up on him," December Rae protested, fixing her new friends with what she hoped was a reproachful stare. "And I wasn't even thinking about him!"

"Liar!" Jo crowed, bouncing in her seat excitedly. "Whenever he's around, or you're thinking of him, you always get this weird look on your face, like a mixture between being pissed off and turned on."

"What?" December Rae's mouth dropped open. "That man does not turn me on!"

"Oh come on," Meg waved her hand dismissively. "That man even makes other men hot and bothered. And you two have sexual tension coming out the wazoo."

"All that yelling is just foreplay," Jo stated matter of factly, reaching for her wine glass. "You gotta fuck it out to work it out."

"You guys are nuts," December Rae rolled her eyes. "Okay, he's good looking, I can admit that, but that's as far as it goes. Other then that, he's a dick!"

"Keep telling yourself that sister," Meg smirked. "We can all see it. You two want each other. Bad."

December Rae chose not to answer, instead taking a bug gulp of wine to settle herself. She was not attracted to Dean Winchester! Come on, she barely even thought about the man!

Only his green eyes, so intent and piercing. And his strong jaw, just begging to have her teeth scrape across it. And his hands, so fucking large they'd probably span halfway across her back. And his solid chest, the perfect place to burrow into and never come out again…

She shook her head violently. No, this was not safe! She could not keep letting these thoughts spring unbidden to her mind. She took another huge gulp of wine.

"Oooh, thinking hot and bothersome thoughts?" Meg teased, sensing her discomfort. "It's that stupid smirk, isn't it. Gets em every time."

December Rae raised her middle finger at the pretty brunette, who simply laughed in response.

"You know what?" she set her wine glass down, suddenly desperate to be out of Meg's living room and away from the knowing looks of her companions. "I'm out of here. I'm going to the bar to get trashed and forget about this completely ridiculous conversation."

"Coward!" Jo giggled as December Rae pushed herself to her feet. "Scaredy Cat! Baby! Wimp!"

"Real mature," December Rae was already half way out the door, "I'd say goodbye but I'm pissed at you. So fuck you instead!"

"No, go fuck Dean," Meg called, causing Jo to laugh so hard she snorted. December Rae barely heard it though. She was already halfway down the drive way.

Fuck Dean Winchester indeed. Fuck him and his stupid smirk, his pretty eyes, and the fact that despite all her instincts, he wound her up tighter then a fucking wind up toy.

Oh screw it. She really needed a drink.

_**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter! See you guys soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it! I'm excited for the direction it takes the story. So enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing Supernatural related.**_

He was already half way to drunk when she'd plopped down about half the bar away from him. She flagged down Ellen immediately, not even sparing a glance in his direction. She looked majorly pissed. He thought briefly about getting up and leaving, but this was his bar first, why should he slink away in cowardice? She hadn't even noticed him anyways.

So he stayed where he was, downing shots of Jack and watching her work her way through a bottle of tequila. He snorted. She couldn't even pick good booze. He had to admit though, anyone who could do multiple tequila shots without any chasers was pretty hardcore.

He'd been watching (and scowling of course) at her for about half an hour before things changed. A man he'd seen maybe a few times around town had slid into one of the stools next to her. He leaned in real close, and Dean had to snicker. If that poor sap even tried to hit on her, well he would probably end up with the same red handprint across his face that Dean had sported. To his surprise though, Crazy Bitch didn't whack him. In fact, she actually leaned in towards him, a drunken half smile on her face. Dean blinked. Where was the slap? The rejection? The same treatment he'd gotten? Fuck, he was probably 10 times better than that douche, and she chooses to be all smiles with him? His hand clenched around his glass. No way. No way she smacks him and not this guy.

Downing his shot, he stumbled off the stool and over towards them, his drunken brain calling the shots.

"Hey, Crazy Bitch," he slurred slightly, plastering his signature smirk all over his face. "See you got some company."

"Oh fuck, you're here?" December Rae glared at him, eyes glassy. "Leave me alone, Winchester. I'm busy."

"I can see that," Dean nodded to the man. "Sup buddy. Watch out for this one, she likes to hit. Hard."

"Go away, dickwad," December Rae flipped him the bird. "No one wants you're arrogant ass here."

"No, I think I'll just sit myself right here," Dean plopped himself down on the free stool on her left. "Free country after all."

"Look dude, the lady doesn't want you here," the guy sneered at him. "I suggest you leave us alone. I was here first."

"How about you take your lame ass haircut, your douchey shirt and your awful smelling stink and get the fuck out of my face?" Dean shot back. "Crazy Bitch here doesn't need your services, thank you very much." He flexed his arms slightly, fingers clenching into fists.

"I think she can decide that for herself," the guy crossed his arms, putting on what must have been an intimidating stare, if Dean had been a pussy.

"Oh fuck off, both of you," December Rae rolled her eyes, downing her last shot of tequila. "I'm too drunk to deal with this shit. I'm out of here."

She slid somewhat sloppily off the stool and began to totter her way towards the door. Dean slid of his stool too, fixing Sir Douche with a menacing look.

"Don't you dare follow her," he hissed, slamming some money on the bar counter before stumbling after the petite brunette. He caught up to her just as she made it out into the parking lot.

"You owe me a thank you," he laughed drunkenly, almost tripping over his own feet. Fuck, was he ever _drunk_. "That guy was a douche."

"Fuck you Winchester," December Rae stopped walking, turning around and poking him hard in the chest. "I can talk to, and go home with, whoever I want thank you very much!"

"So you would have gone home with him?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, Crazy, that guy could not satisfy you. He'd probably last like 10 seconds."

"Why do you care?" she hissed, finger still pointing at him. "My sex life is my own damn business. For fuck's sake, you really think you're all that, don't you?"

"I am all that," Dean puffed out his chest. "Got a long list of references to prove it."

"Arrogant ass!" December Rae took a step closer. "You think that every woman is just dying to fall into your bed, well I have news for you! Here is one woman who absolutely, completely, fully does not want to fuck you!"

"Oh really?" Dean stepped in too, their bodies almost touching. "Well good, because I certainly do not want to fuck you either!"

"I can't believe Jo and Meg think that I'm attracted to you," December Rae snorted, her face tilted up towards his.

"The guys think I'm into you too," Dean scoffed. "Such bullshit."

"Total bullshit," December Rae nodded, her eyes fixed on his. He felt his tongue dart out and automatically lick his lips. Damn, when had she gotten so close? He inhaled deeply through his nose.

"You smell like cherries and tequila," he mumbled, finding himself suddenly fascinated with the little sprinkle of freckles that were splashed across her nose.

"Well you smell like whiskey and engine oil," she countered, her previously loud voice now barely a whisper.

They were only a hairsbreadth away now, chest nearly touching as they breathed in unison. He stared down into her clear blue eyes, and then it happened.

He reached for her, crushing her lips hard against his. To his surprise, she responded, fingers curling in his jacket collar as she moved her mouth furiously under his.

Oh hot damn she tasted good. Her lips were soft and sweet, her tongue a warm velvety burr against his own. He bit down on her lower lip, and was rewarded with a breathy moan that sent a jolt of lightening straight down to his groin.

As if reading his mind, she pushed herself closer against him, rolling her hips sharply against his. He sucked in a breath, one hand grabbing her ass to keep her there. The other left her hair, sliding instead under the hem of her cotton t shirt. His fingers met with soft skin, and he felt her body shiver slightly with the contact. Shit, he was so turned on.

"Fuck," he mumbled against her lips. "Fuck, fuck fuck."

She bit down on his lip hard, causing him to let out another groan. "Did you bring your car?" she asked breathily, sucking his swollen bottom lip into her mouth.

In response, Dean hauled her up with the hand on her ass. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, her lips leaving his to scrape her teeth across his jaw line.

"Thought you said you didn't want to fuck," he grunted, shuffling as fast as he could over to his black Impala. Setting her down a tad roughly, he shoved her into the door, practically pouring his body over hers. She threw her head back with a soft moan, exposing her neck. He promptly took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto it, trailing hot, wet kisses all over the creamy skin.

"Thought you didn't either," December Rae gasped, wriggling against him sinfully. "Backseat?"

"Read my mind, sweetheart," Dean kept his mouth pressed to her neck as he fumbled with the car door handle. She ground her hips against his again, and he nearly whined with need.

"Got it," he rumbled, his hand finally grasping the handle firmly. He went to pull it open when..,

"Well this is a very interesting turn of events."

They both froze instantly, Dean with his mouth still on December Rae's neck, her hands still tangled in his short hair.

"Backseat of the car? Very classy. In a bar parking lot, no less."

Anna. Shit, Anna was here. And he was, he was-

Oh fuck.

He sprang away from the car, his abrupt movement causing him to stumble a little. He felt as if he'd just been hit over the head with sobriety. The fog lifted from his brain, and he grasped just what he had been doing.

"Oh shit," he whispered, chancing a look at the ruffled brunette leaning against his car. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide with horrified realization.

"You…me…what…" she managed to stutter out, her face draining of its color. "We, no, we, I can't believe, oh shit, shit shit…"

"Are you two okay?" Anna asked, concerned etched across her pretty face.

"Take me home, please Anna," December Rae composed herself, her face becoming a mask. She threw Dean a stony look. "Please, I want to go home."

"Of course dear," Anna sighed, stepping forward to take December Rae's arm kindly. "Of course I'll take you home."

Dean stayed rooted to his spot, his mouth still hanging slightly agape as he watched the woman he had been practically mauling the moment before not spare him a second glance as she walked away. Anna, however, turned back and gave him an almost sympathetic half smile.

"Goodnight Dean," she called softly. "Please don't drive home."

And then they were gone, disappearing into the inky night. Dean finally regained his motor function, taking two large steps towards the car and leaning heavily against it.

He'd kissed her. He'd fucking kissed her. He couldn't believe it. A few shots too many and he was ramming his tongue down her throat. What was wrong with him? He'd spent hours convincing himself he was not into her in the slightest, and then he goes and pulls a shit stunt like that.

Blame it on the alcohol, his brain screamed. You were drunk. You were both drunk. She's a decent looking girl. It's natural.

But it hadn't felt natural. It had felt like nothing else he'd ever felt before. Never had he been so turned on by just a little mouth action. For pete's sake, he hadn't even gotten any groping in! He should not have had a reaction like that. And that scared the absolute shit out of him.

She kissed you back, a tiny voice piped up from somewhere deep inside him. She kissed you back. Don't forget that. She kissed you back with those soft, pink, absolutely-

"Shut up," he smacked a hand to his head, begging his train of thought to stop. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He slumped down to the ground cradling his now aching head in his hands. Closing his eyes, he willed his mind to clear.

He was met with the image of glassy blue eyes, blown wide with want, staring up at him.

He groaned. "Son of a bitch."

He was in trouble now.

_**You guys are awesome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's another one for you lovely folks! I'm now almost finished Season 5, things are getting so crazy! Enjoy this one.**_

"Kitty, I need help," December Rae croaked into her phone, running a hand through her matted hair. It was still early, the sun was barely poking up over the elm trees in the backyard. She hadn't slept one wink. Ever since Anna had dropped her off the night before, she'd been pacing her room back and forth. Trying to make sense out of what had happened at the Roadhouse.

"Girl, its 6:30 am, this better be good," her best friend yawned.

"Kitty, I," she closed her eyes, swallowing shakily. "Kitty, I kissed him."

"WHAT?!" Kitty shrieked, so shrilly that December Rae actually winced. "You kissed him?! Where? When? WHY?"

"Last night, in the bar parking lot," December Rae sighed. "I was really drunk. He was too. We were yelling at each other, then we stopped, and it, it just happened."

"What kind of kiss was it?" Kitty questioned. "Short? Long? Was their tongue?"

"Uh," December Rae could feel her cheeks flushing. "Well, lets just say we were heading for the backseat of his car."

"You little tramp you!" Kitty practically squealed. "I can't believe it. I thought you hated him!"

"I do!" December Rae sat down heavily on the bed. "I would never do that if I was sober. It had to have been the booze. I was drunk, feeling horny, and he was there."

"No, no, no," Kitty protested. "If you hate someone like you claim you do, you don't kiss them, no matter how much alcohol there is. Honey, have you considered the fact that you actually might be attracted to Dean?"

December Rae sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Of course she'd thought about it. She'd spent all night thinking about it. Because as much as she tried, she couldn't deny that she'd actually liked it.

She liked the feel of his lips, all rough and chapped. She liked the way he kissed, hungry and strong and deep. She liked the way his lean body pressed against her, the way his large hands had caressed her skin. She liked the warmth that radiated from him, smelling of whiskey and oil and drugstore soap. She liked it all, and it scared her.

"Kitty, I don't know," she hiccupped, feeling frustrated tears building in the back of her eyes. "He's a total dick, I know, but, I liked it. I liked him kissing me. But I can't like it. It's wrong. I can't."

"Oh December Rae," Kitty cooed. "It's not wrong. You're a woman, he's a man. It's natural. And maybe he's not as much as a dick as you think."

"What?" December Rae sniffed. "Of course he is, I told you what he's done and said!"

"Honey, maybe he wasn't always like that," Kitty replied. "Bad situations can make asses out of decent people. And to be fair, you didn't react very well when you first met him."

"Are you defending him?" December Rae felt a rush of resentment towards her friend.

"No, I'm not. I agree, he's said some awful things. But then so have you. And you don't know him, not really. Maybe you should find out more about him before you judge. And maybe he should find out more about you."

December Rae sighed. "Kitty, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Suit yourself," Kitty's voice sounded tired. "I'm only trying to help. Maybe if you two knew more about each other, you'd feel differently."

December Rae couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was pretty sure learning more about Dean Winchester would not help sort out her jumbled feelings.

"When are you coming down?" she asked, deciding the subject needed to be changed. "As you can tell, I really need you here."

"I can be there in two weeks," Kitty replied. "Chuck doesn't get vacation until then. And you know that Michael wants me to take him with me."

"Your stepdad needs to make him move out," December Rae let out a small chuckle. "A man of his age should not be living in his parent's basement."

"Yeah well, Chuck's one of a kind," Kitty said with affection in her voice. "I wouldn't change him for the world. So you think you can survive until I get there?"

"I suppose I'll live," December Rae was pretty sure she wouldn't. "But I've got to get to work. Call me later?"

"You got it," Kitty affirmed. "Have a good day, girlie. Or, at least try to."

Try to was the key phrase. Despite the fact that Crowley had her busy rebinding and reorganizing the dilapidated reference section, December Rae was seriously distracted. She could not stop thinking about what she'd dubbed "The Parking Lot Incident". As much as she wanted to blame it on the booze, she knew Kitty had a point. If she really hated Dean that much, would she have been so willing to crawl into the backseat with him? And why oh why did he have to stir up her emotions by being such a damn good kisser? She'd never been kissed like that in her life. Oh sure, she'd been drunkenly manhandled by her fair share of men, but none of them had set a fire in her belly like Dean. None of them had made her entire body shake with want. Fuck, she was so confused, and it made her brain hurt.

Finally the end of her shift came, and she was more than ready to go home. Take a long soak in the tub, then crawl into bed and maybe not come out for a year. She was so tired, that even with her swirling thoughts she was sure she'd pass out as soon as she hit the pillow.

She was reveling in this idea of sleeping forever, walking with her eyes glued to her feet, that she didn't see the body in front of her until she practically ran into it.

"Oof!" she felt herself collide with a solid chest, stumbling backwards slightly.

"Shit!" a hand shot out to steady her, grasping her upper arm firmly. "You okay? That was-oh, it's you."

December Rae knew who it was before even looking up. The hand on her arm was burning a hole through her thin cardigan.

Shit.

Oh fuck, of course it had to be her. The one person he was doing his damndest not to think about. Just his shit luck.

"Dean." She emitted his name, not in malice but in an almost wary way. She didn't say anything else, just kept looking at him with those stupid blue eyes that now seemed to be branded on the inside of his eyelids.

He shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do. He could feel a palpable shift in the air. Things were not the same after last night.

Last night.

Why he'd gone and kissed her in the first place he had no idea. One minute they were screaming, and then out of nowhere, he'd been struck with the sudden burning need to taste her, to feel her body pressed against him in all the right places. He'd debated it over and over again once he'd stumbled home, and had come up with nothing. Well, nothing then the scary possibility he was beginning to be attracted to her.

"Dean, you're still holding my arm," her soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly moved his hand away liked he'd been burned.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, unexpectedly overwhelmed with the urge to put that hand somewhere else entirely inappropriate. Like right under her shirt, where it had been last night. All that soft skin, right there under his fingertips….

"It's okay," she interrupted him again (thank goodness), looking down at her shoes. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

Dean blinked in surprise. Well, there was something she never said to him before. "You're welcome," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. That made her look up at him with a look of cautionary surprise. He couldn't help but let out a small snort. Yeah, that's what his face probably looked like too. Both surprised the other was not screaming. And both wary the other would start.

"So, uh, work huh?" he blurted out, immediately inwardly cursing at himself. What was he doing?

"Yeah, rebinding books," she looked just as confused that she was answering back. "Good times."

"Yeah, absolutely," Dean could not seem to stop his mouth. "I mean no, that totally sounds like shit."

She let out a small giggle that made his toes curl in his boots. "Just a little bit yeah. Doesn't help that Crowley likes to play horrid jazz music while we work."

"Oh fuck, he's still into that shit?" Dean let out a small laugh himself. "Dude needs to seriously update his music collection."

"Totally," December Rae tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her pink lips giving him a tiny smile. It made his heart bang rapidly around in his ribcage. What had last night done to him?

They lapsed into silence again, both in a small state of shock they had actually had an interaction that didn't end with name calling and rude hand gestures. Dean was the first to break, unable to stand the way she was biting her lip any longer.

"Well, I gotta go, meeting Cas after his 430 class," he shuffled his feel uneasily. He had to get out of here. "Uh, see you around, I guess?"

She gave him a look her couldn't quite pinpoint. "Yeah, I-I guess. Um, well, bye then." A second long pause, was that conflict in her eyes?- and then she was sliding past him, down the stairs and off into the bright afternoon sun. He watched her walk away until he couldn't' see her anymore.

Well, if that was the strangest, weirdest thing.

"Dean!" Cas's voice made him turn around. He watched his best friend hurry towards him. "Was that December Rae?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean shrugged, switching from well-fuck-it-I'm-confused-and-kind-of-turned-on to mr-iceman-toughguy. "So what?"

"You didn't look like you were yelling," Cas frowned, straightening the collar on his white dress shirt. "That is very odd. You always yell."

"What's it to you?" Dean felt the hairs bristling on the back of his neck. "Come on man, Sammy's gonna wonder why we're late. Let's just drop it and go."

He turned around and began trudging down the steps. The last thing he needed right now was Cas getting into his "you two are sexually attracted to each other theory."

Especially when he was getting scared that Cas may be right.

He was so focused on his inner monologue, he missed Cas's quiet, frustrated sigh behind him.

"I'm going to lose to Anna, aren't I?"

_**Woo conflicted feelings! Don't worry, things will pick up between our two soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello all! Sorry for the delay in updating, I was out of town for a little while. I promise more "romantic" interaction is coming very soon! Thanks for reading, review if you can!**_

"Daddy says your daddy is in jail."

December Rae sighed, tugging the little blonde girl along the sidewalk. "Yes, Maddie, he's in jail."

"He told Mommy it's because he sells stolen things," Maddie skipped along, gripping her cousin's hand tightly. "What does he steal? Does he know stealing is bad?"

Oh for fuck's sake, December Rae couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kid was cute but fucking inquisitive as hell.

"He steals lots of things," she exhaled noisily. "And he definitely knows its bad."

"Well then he's a silly pants," Maddie nodded expertly. "My Daddy would never do that. He does what Mommy calls 'nice, honest work.' Why doesn't your Daddy do honest work, Decey?"

"Because he's a fucking dead beat lowlife who doesn't give a rats ass about his wife and kid," December Rae muttered under her breath. A low lying, slimy bastard who cared more about drinking and selling car parts on the black market then about being there for his family. She was eternally grateful her uncle hadn't followed in his older brother's footsteps. Maddie and her sisters deserved a normal, safe, happy childhood. Not one where they spent half of it wondering where their daddy was, and they other half hiding from him as he stumbled around in a drunken stupor. She blamed a lot of her current state of being on that stupid son of a bitch.

Maddie didn't seem to notice her internal reverie, continueing on jabbering. "I'm glad I get to go to Mrs. Winchester's house alone today. Lily always gets to sit on her lap during storytime. And do you know what the best part is? Dean is going to be there!"

December Rae almost tripped over her own feet. "What?"

"Dean is off today!" Maddie was practically bouncing. "He's going to push me on the swing and build castles with me in the sandbox and maybe even drive me around in his car!"

December Rae frowned. "Dean plays with you?" She hadn't pegged him as a kid person. And she really didn't think that he went around giving small children rides in his beloved car.

"He does!" Maddie suddenly tore her hand from December Rae's. "And there he is! Dean, Dean!"

They'd reached Mary Winchester's house, and there in the driveway washing his car, looking all sweaty and rugged and completely fucking gorgeous, was Dean Winchester. December Rae sucked in a breath. She hadn't seen him since their awkward encounter on the library steps, and the sheer force of his profile hit her like a ton of bricks. He turned around when he heard Maddie calling his name, and her knees nearly buckled at the beautiful full smile that spread across his face.

"Hey princess!" he called happily, catching the little girl in his strong arms. HE spun her around a few times, his deep laugh mingling with her happy squeals. December Rae could feel her heart melting. This was the cutest fucking thing she'd ever seen in her life. She was suddenly hit with a vision of another little girl swinging around in his embrace, one with her brown hair and Dean's green eyes. It sent a strange ache through her chest, one that was both disquieting and thrilling at the same time.

Dean set Maddie down and turned to look at her. His face changed, dropping the happy smile and adopting a carefully guarded expression. "Hi," he said, shifting his weight in that way that meant he was uncomfortable (shit, when did she start picking up on his body language?).

"Hi," she murmured, feeling her cheeks flush. Damn, now she was blushing. This man was fucking her up. She almost wished they would go back to the yelling and the fighting and the mutual dislike. This new, uncomfortable, shy puppies routine that sprung up after their drunken rendezvous was killing her. Though Dean Winchester looking all shy and awkward did something to her stomach that felt unsettlingly good.

Luckily, Maddie jumped in to save the day. "Dean, you said you were gonna push me on the swing today!" she tugged on his sleeve. "Can we swing now, please? Please?"

Relief slid across Dean's face. "Yeah, sure Princess. Lead the way." He gave December Rae a tight half smile, then let the little girl lead him away to the backyard.

"They're cute, aren't they?"

December Rae turned to see Mary Winchester smiling at her from the porch steps.

"That girl and her sister have him wrapped around their little fingers," Mary chuckled, her kind brown eyes crinkling around the edges. "He can't ever say no to them." She beckoned Decmever Rae towards the house. "Come on in, honey, have some tea."

"Oh, no," December Rae shook her head, taking a step back. "I better get going. Got uh, things to do, you know…"

"Oh no honey, you come up her and have some tea," Mary's tone was kind, but December Rae could hear a you-are-going-to-do-this edge to it. "Come on now, come in for some tea and girl talk."

Sighing in resignation, December Rae nodded in consent. Mary smiled widely, motioning December Rae to follow her inside.

5 minutes later she found herself sitting at a chair in the Winchester kitchen, a steaming cup of tea in front of her and Mary Winchester sitting across from her with a disconcertingly knowing look on her face. December Rae took a hasty gulp of tea, wincing as the hot liquid burned its way down. Her eyes flitted around the room nervously. It was a typical southern kitchen; apple pie cooling on the window sill, checkered gingham curtains, slightly tacky china figurines atop the cabinets. If she turned her head slightly to the left, she could see Dean and Maddie playing on the swing set in the backyard. She tried not to look in that direction.

Mary remained quiet for a minute, simply continuing to look her with that knowing look. Finally, she spoke.

"Has Sammy told you yet about his father?" Mary started, taking a sip of her own tea. December Rae frowned, This was not the conversation started she'd expected.

"Uh, no," she said, her brows knitted together in confusion. "I mean, I know he passed away, that's all though."

"John was a good man," Mary stroked the side of her mug absently. "A little stern at times, but a good man. He loved me and his boys more than anything in the world." She sighed softly. "Sam always knew he was smart. Always knew he was going big places, always knew he was going to leave Lawrence and make his way in the big world. It unsettled my husband, caused quite a few fights between the two. But they always made up."

December Rae took another gulp of tea, confused as to why Mary was telling her this. But she kept quiet.

"Dean on the other hand," Mary looked almost wistful, her eyes glazing over into some past memory. "Dean was different. He worshiped his Daddy. Wanted to be just like him. From the time he was four, he wanted nothing more than to become a mechanic, drive a classic car, wear a leather jacket….everything John was and did. It made John very proud."

Her expression then became cloudy. "But it also made him pushy. He was constantly pushing Dean to do better, to be better. He pushed him too much sometimes. He couldn't do that with Sam, Sam always fought back. But Dean," she let out a sad sigh, "Dean never did. He wanted so badly to please his Dad. And I don't think he ever felt like he quite lived up to John's expectations."

December Rae felt a pang of sympathy run through her. "Poor Dean," she said softly, rubbing her finger along the rim of her teacup. And she meant it. Fathers that didn't exactly deserve father of the year awards was something she knew all about.

"Yes, he takes it very hard," Mary sighed. "It got even worse after the accident. Dean was in the car with John, you know. He was driving. The other car ran a red light, it wasn't his fault. But he blames himself, I know he does. Sometimes I sense he thinks it should have been him we buried."

December Rae couldn't help but let her eyes flick to the man currently chasing her cousin around in circles. She'd never have guessed that all that pain and pent up anger lay beneath the flirt, the charm and the snark. She felt another pang run through her, this time of guilt. Perhaps she'd judged him too harshly. His attitude was probably just to cover up what he was really feeling. Just like her.

"Mrs Winchester, why are you telling me this?" she murmured, her eyes still fixed on Dean.

"Because honey," Mary's voice was soft, "I think everyone deserves a second chance, don't you?"

There it was. The second chance. Could she put her 'hatred' of Dean behind her, and explore this weird new thing that was happening between them? Was she finally ready to suck it up and admit that she was completely and utterly attracted to him? Before their drunken kiss, before Mary's heartfelt confession, she would have said no. But she was tired of always being so cold. Of always pushing everyone away. Maybe her and Dean could change things. She was only slightly surprise that she _wanted _to change things.

December Rae nodded, her eyes finally tearing away from Dean to look back at his mother. "Dean and I haven't gotten along," she admitted. "But," she heaved a big sigh. _Well here goes fucking nothing. "_I suppose I could, uh, try to change that. I well, I-I know a little bit about fathers."

She didn't want to elaborate more then that, but she knew kind Mary wouldn't push.

"I think that would be a very good thing," Mary smiled gently, laying a comforting hand on December Rae's arm. December Rae couldn't help but smile back softy.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Both women turned to see Dean and Maddie in the kitchen doorway, Maddie sporting a very scraped left knee.

"Oh no dear, just some girl talk," Mary smiled at her son, getting up from her chair. "But it looks like Miss Maddie needs some first aid! Come along Maddie, I'll clean you up in the bathroom."

Maddie skipped out of the room holding Mary's hand, leaving Dean and December Rae alone. December Rae suddenly felt nervous. She wished she could look away from Dean, but it seemed now whenever he was anywhere near her, her gaze was just drawn to him.

"Good chat?" Dean broke the silence first, rubbing an impossibly large hand along his arm.

She nodded quickly, trying not to focus on the veins running along his bicep. "Yeah, your mother is very sweet."

"Mom's the best," Dean smiled, the love in his voice melting her heart. For fuck's sake, this afternoon had her heart in turmoil. First the cute kid stuff, then the revelation of his broken psyche, now his love for his mother, fuck, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Well, I suppose I should get going," she stood up, the chair scraping nosily against the floor. "Please thank you mom for the tea, for me, please."

She turned to go, but Dean's voice stopped her.

"Hey, uh, Benny's having a barbeque for Jo's birthday on Saturday, I'm sure she told you about it, but uh, I just wanted to make sure you know, um, its at 6, everyone's gonna be there, uh-"

"Yes Jo told me about it," December Rae's lips couldn't help but twitch at his fucking adorable rambling. "But, uh, thanks."

"So I'll see you there then?" Dean shuffled his feet, his eyes flickering with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

Her stomach was doing back flips and summersaults. "Y-Yes," she stuttered, "I-I'll see you there."

His lips curled into a small smile. "Okay, okay then. Good. I'll see you there." He shuffled his feet for another few seconds, then turned and walked back out into the backyard.

December Rae stood rooted to the spot.

I'll see you there.

_I'll see you there._

Between that one simple sentence and Mary's new information, she knew it. Things were definitely going to be changing. And her hammering heart, her sweaty palms, and her somersaulting stomach were sure signs she was going to like it.

Fuck, she could admit it now,

She was _so_ fucking attracted to him.

And suddenly Saturday couldn't come quick enough

_**You guys are awesome!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello lovely readers! Here's another chapter for you! I'm still making my way through the TV show, in the middle of season 6 now. Soulless Sam is really freaking me out! Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Own nothing Supernatural related.**_

"Dean, did you pick up the movies for Jo? We gotta put them in a bag or something before we get over there."

Dean didn't respond, just sat at the table sipping his beer absently. The birthday barbeque was in only a few hours and he was beginning to sweat it. Okay that was a lie. He'd been sweating it for the whole damn week. But now it was getting close to crunch time, and he was getting nervous.

"Dean? Anyone home?" Sam waved a hand in front of his face. "Did you pick up the movies?"

"Uh, uh no," Dean mumbled, jumping slightly. "No sorry, I didn't."

"Dean, that was like your one thing to do today," Sam groaned. "What's with you lately? You've been acting…even weirder than usual."

"I'm fine Sam," Dean pushed himself to his feet. "I just forgot to go pick up some stupid movies, don't make a big deal about it."

"You've been going around in some sort of weird daze for like the last week dude. Ever since the last guys night," Sam crossed his arms. "Is this another thing about Dad?"

"It's not about Dad, don't bring up Dad," Dean leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. "I'm fine Sammy, just got some things on my mind is all. Just drop it."

He loved Sammy, he did, but he was not about to tell his brother about the night at the Roadhouse, and every encounter there after. He was not about to tell him that the walls of denial he'd put up were slowly starting to crumble. And he was definitely not going to tell him that for the past few nights, he'd woken up moaning from dreams filled with pink lips and blue eyes and his hands all over soft skin.

But as per usual, Sam had way more intuition then was needed.

"Dude, is this about you know who?"

Dean tensed instinctively. "Shut up, Sam."

"Dean, you know it's okay if you like her," Sam sighed. "Just because you got off on the wrong foot-"

"I said shut up Sam!" Dean slammed his beer bottle down, a vein jumping angrily in his forehead. "Leave me alone, okay? Fuck, just stop pestering me!"

"Alright, alright," Sam relented, his hands up in defense. "I'll go get the movies for Jo. You just, stay here and calm down alright?"

"Whatever man," Dean turned away from him, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't Sammy's fault he was so riled up. He had to pull himself together. If Sam had noticed, other people were bound to notice too. Cas was already suspicious, he kept trying to bring up that uncomfortable encounter on the library steps. He was so lucky Anna hadn't mentioned their drunken encounter to anyone. They already ripped him enough as it was, if they suspected at all that his feelings were starting to change….

Because they had started to change. Even he couldn't deny it to himself anymore. The dreams, the nervous sweats, the fact that he couldn't breathe every time she was near…he had finally (somewhat grudgingly) admitted it. He was attracted to Crazy Bitch. And it was driving him damn near mad.

Fuck, the other day in his mother's kitchen…he'd been sweating so bad he thought he was dying. She'd looked so fucking cute, all blushing and stuttering. It got him wondering, were her feelings changing too? Was she getting the same damn butterflies, the same sweaty palms? He had no idea, and that made him feel just a little sick.

He spent the rest of the time before the party trying desperately to calm himself down, but it was to no avail. By the time him and Sam arrived at Benny's, he was practically a twitchy mess. Benny gave him a weird look when he greeted him, but said nothing. Dean practically bolted for the backyard, heading straight for the huge cooler of beer. He was glad they were two of the first people there, it gave him a little more time to collect himself.

Soon enough everyone else started rolling in. Dean's eyes flitted to the gate every time he heard it open, his stomach in his mouth. But it was never her. He could feel disappointment settling in his chest. He tried to push it down, but it stayed there, anchored to his heart. Shit, he was turning into a damn pussy!

"Hey Dean!" Jo skipped over, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. "Glad you could make it!"

"Happy birthday Jo-Jo," Dean managed a smile, bringing the petite girl in for a one armed hug. "Nice party."

"Isn't' it?" Jo looked around the yard with bright eyes. "And almost everyone is here! I think we're just waiting for…oh there she is! Hey girl!"

And Jo bounded away, straight to the gate, where there stood the fucking prettiest thing he'd ever seen in his damn life.

He nearly swallowed his tongue.

She was all soft curves, wrapped up neatly in a yellow sundress. Her brown hair was twisted off to the side in a soft braid, a few tendrils escaping to frame her face. She had put a bit of make up on, making her blue eyes even bluer than usual. Fuck, he'd never seen her like this. He had to remind himself to breathe.

She caught sight of him, looking at him over Jo's shoulder as the blonde gave her a hug. She gave him a timid half smile, apprehension flitting across her face. He tried to return it, but he was sure it came out more like a confused grimace. Shit, he needed another drink. He turned around quickly, making his way back to the beer cooler like his ass was on fire. He couldn't be near her with her looking like that, all soft and pretty and perfect. He hurriedly struck up a conversation with Bobby Singer, Jo's stepdad, who was standing closest to him. He was going to avoid her for the night, he decided. If he didn't, well, he didn't trust that he wouldn't do something incredibly stupid.

The avoiding went well for most of the night. He managed to find enough conversations to fit in that didn't involve her, and he kept his glances to a minimum. She made no effort to come over to him, and he couldn't help but feel grateful.

When he'd run out of conversations, he moved himself to the back north corner of the yard, where Benny had erected a swing bench under an arbor. He set himself down, beer in hand. He'd stay a little while longer, then he'd get out of here. Back to his apartment, where there were no pretty girls in yellow dresses that made him act like a fucking virgin teenager.

"You've been avoiding me."

He coughed, nearly choking on his beer. Eyes watering, he looked up to find the exact person he was trying to evade standing right in front of him.

"Uh, no, no I haven't," he managed to get out, wiping at his eyes.

"Yes you have," December Rae clasped her hands, rocking slowly back and forth on her heels. "It's okay, I was kind of avoiding you too."

Dean leaned back on the bench, willing his heart to stop pounding in his chest. "Oh?"

"Yeah," she kept rocking. "I mean, of course I am. With what's been going on lately, why wouldn't I?"

Dean couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. "With what's been going on lately?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Winchester," she gave him a scowl, some of her old snark (that he secretly missed, she was kind of hot when she was pissed) rising to the surface. "You must have noticed we've stopped yelling and insulting each other. Or are you that stupid?"

"Sounds like we're starting on that path again," Dean smirked, feeling a bit of his confidence coming back.

"Oh you are so," she wrung her hands in front of her, obviously trying not to get worked up. She took a deep breath. "Nope, not going there." She took a step forward, and to his surprise, plopped herself down on the bench beside him. He instinctively shifted away. Too close to that warm cherry and vanilla skin would cloud his brain.

"Look," she turned to face him, her blue eyes flashing like steel. "I've had two beers, so I'm just buzzed enough to have some confidence here. So you are going to listen, okay? Do not interrupt me, got it?"

Dean nodded, slightly taken aback by her authoritative tone. "Uh, okay…."

"Okay," December Rae nodded. She took another deep breath, and he could practically see her steeling herself mentally. "Okay, here goes. I thought you were a dick, when we first met. You came onto me, saying stupid ass things with that stupid cocky smirk of yours, and I didn't like it."

"Yeah, I got that from the slap you laid on me," Dean mumbled, rubbing his cheek in memory.

"I said no interrupting!" December Rae gave him an icy look. When satisfied he wasn't going to interrupt again, she continued. "Okay, so maybe I was harsh slapping you. My best friend Kitty says I always judge too quickly. But you were acting like a dick. And I convinced myself that that was the way I always wanted to think of you. But then, the Roadhouse happened."

Dean blinked. Shit, why was she bringing that up? He did not need to be reminded of that night, not with her so close and smelling so fucking good…

"Things got weird after that," she ploughed on. "We stopped yelling, we started being all awkward…fuck we are still all awkward. And I can't go a fucking day without replaying that fucking night over and over again in my head like a broken record."

Dean felt his heart rate speed up. What the fuck? Oh damn…was she…did she…she couldn't be struggling the way he was…or was she?

"You're stuck in my brain, Dean Winchester," she looked straight at him, blue eyes boring into his green ones. "You're stuck in there and I can't get you out. I've tried and tried but its no use. And I'm starting to think that maybe you're not such an asshat as I made you out to be. Fuck, after what your mama told me in the kitchen the other day I mean I-"

"What?" Dean snapped out of his disbelief. "What do you mean, what my Mama told you in the kitchen? What did she tell you?"

December Rae faltered. Clearly she had not meant to say that. She tried to backpedal. "Oh, nothing. It was nothing. Forget I said it. In fact, forget I said anything tonight."

"No, no, no," Dean shook his head, pointing a finger at her. "You tell me what my Mama said. Right now." Shit, she wouldn't have, she couldn't have…

December Rae bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "She, she told me about your Daddy."

Fuck.

"She told you about Dad?" he tried to keep his voice even. "What exactly did she say?"

"Dean, she was just trying to help, please," she tried, but he cut her off.

"What did she say? Tell me!"

December Rae swallowed hard. "That you feel inadequate, like you're not good enough. And that you think the car accident was your fault."

Dean was on his feet in an instant. "Fuck!" he yelled out, not even caring that the whole party was probably looking at them now. "Fuck! Why would she do that, that shit is none of your business!"

"She was just trying to help!" December Rae was on her feet now too. "She was trying to explain to me why you were acting like such an ass!"

"You don't deserve to know anything about me," Dean fumed. "You nosey little bitch! Is that why you're here then, to bestow your pity on me? Well I don't fucking want it!"

"I'm not here to pity you!" December Rae was yelling now. "I know what its like, trust me! And I know the last thing you want is pity!"

"Fuck off," Dean growled. "You know nothing. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since you got here. I wish you'd never fucking come here. Why don't you just take your fat ass back to Chiacgo and just stay there? . ."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Her face crumpled, her eyes widening in hurt. Shit, shit. This wasn't like the other times they'd screamed it at each other. He'd hurt her this time. Shit, he was such an asshole.

"Shit, December Rae, I didn't mean-"

"You want to know why your Mama told me what she did?" December Rae interrupted him, her blue eyes welling up with tears. The sight tore at his chest like claws were ripping into him. "She told me that so I'd give you a second chance. So I'd see there was more to you then what you were giving me. She could see what I couldn't, that there was, was something there between us. And I came here tonight to see if it was true. To see if this new atmosphere we've been sharing meant something."

She paused to wipe at her eyes. "But clearly I was wrong. It may mean something to me, but it means nothing to you. I can't believe I was about to tell you tonight that I fucking like you." She suddenly stood up straight, her face hardening. "So fuck you, Dean Winchester. Fuck you and your daddy issues and your inability to care about anything. Fuck you for not letting a girl down gently. Don't you worry, this is the last you're ever gonna see of me. Goodbye."

And she turned around and ran off, pushing past all the startled party guests. Dean tried to call out after her, but only a strangled noise came out.

Fuck, she liked him. She fucking liked him. And he'd ruined it all. Of course now everything hit him full force. How much he liked her. How much he wanted to run after her, scoop her up in his arms and kiss her till she knew just how sorry he was. He was such a dick, such a screw up. He could never do anything right. He was forever fucking things up.

No, his internal voice piped up. Not this time. He may have let his Dad down, he may have messed up countless other things in his life, but he was not going to let this one slide. He'd been a wreck since his Dad died, a spineless jerk who was nothing but bitter and rude and stupid. This was his chance to turn it all around. If he had the balls to take it.

Her pretty, hurt face flashed in his mind, and he knew his choice.

He ran after her.

_**Eeee drama! Don't worry, I'm a sucker for sweet fluff and happy endings lol. Review if you can, I like to know how I'm doing!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi all! Thanks for sticking with me! Here's another one for you lovelies.**_

_**Credit for the line "I'm 90% crap" goes to Kripke and the supernatural writers.**_

She ran fast and hard. Through the gate, down the driveway and out into the twilight. Tears blurred her vision, but she did not stop to wipe them. Fuck, she was so stupid. She was so, so, stupid. How could she have believed that Dean would feel anything for her? He felt nothing. She had gone out on a limb, and it had been a big mistake. His mother had been wrong. There was no second chance.

She knew she shouldn't even be this upset. She knew it shouldn't hurt this much. But it did. She'd managed to convince herself that there was something there, that the two of them had some sort of weird attraction, and to have it all thrown back in her face felt like a stab in the heart. His words echoed in her head. _I hate you_. The fire in his beautiful eyes, the anger in his face was something she wouldn't be able to forget for a very long time. She wished she'd never come here. She wished she was back at home in Chicago, where all she needed was Kitty and her books. She wished she'd never laid eyes on Dean Winchester.

In her anger, she tried to run faster. Instead, her ankle caught on a rift in the sidewalk and she went sprawling face first down onto the pavement. She could feel the hard cement tear into her knees, her hands, and her face. She didn't even try to get up. She simply lay there, face down, the blood from the scrape on her head mingling with the salty tears leaking from her eyes. That was it. She was going to get in her car, put Lawrence in her rearview mirror, and never look back.

Imagine her surprise when suddenly behind her there came a loud curse, and a set of heavy footsteps shuffling quickly towards her. A pair of warm hand settled themselves on her shoulders, and she felt herself being pulled into a sitting position.

"Oh shit, you're bleeding."

Her muscles tensed. He wouldn't dare.

But when she lifted her tear streaked face, she found he really would dare. Dean Winchester's green eyes gazed anxiously down into her own, his hands keeping a steadying grasp on her shoulders. She scowled.

"Let me go!" she choked out, trying to tear herself from his grip. Dean simply shook his head.

"No," he said simply, his face setting into a determined look.

She wrenched harder, tears flying as she tried to wriggle free. "Dean, let me go!"

"No," he said more firmly, and his grip became so tight it was almost painful. "No, I am not letting you go. Not here, and not back to Chicago."

That stunned her for a moment, and she stopped wiggling. He took the opportunity to most a hand from her shoulder to her face, examining the gash on her forehead. Her eyes flitted over his face. It wasn't the same hardened face she'd seen moments before. It was different. Kinder. Softer.

"You told me to go back to Chicago," she whispered, her whole body shaking with pain, fear and confusion. "You told me you hated me."

Dean's hand stopped its inspection of her wounds. It slid slowly down her face, until it was all but cupping her cheek. His thumb rubbed gently across her skin, and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. Her brain swirled with a mess of questions. What was going on?

"I don't want you to go back to Chicago," Dean's voice had gotten low. "I'd never forgive myself if you did. Not with you thinking that," he stopped, swallowing hard, "not with you thinking that I hate you."

December Rae felt her heart give a spastic thump. She blinked slowly at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"It's not you I hate, it's myself," Dean continued, looking away from her as if embarrassed. "Every time I touch something, it turns to shit. I can't get anything right. I hurt people. I don't mean to, but I do."

Mary's words ran though December Rae's head. _Sometimes I think he thinks it was him we should have buried._ She could see it inside of him. The hate, the self loathing. He was not the confident, cocky man he made himself out to be. That was all just a façade. She could feel her anger slowly leaving her.

"Dean," she said softly. He shook his head, stopping her from saying anything else.

"No, let me say this," he set his mouth in a determined line. "I'm not one for chick flick moments, but I need to say this. I am 90% crap, December Rae. You had every right to slap me when we first met, you have every right to push me away now. But please, let me say first that you are the single most infuriating woman I have ever met in my life. You wormed your way under my skin, despite my determination not to let you in. But," he took a deep, steadying breath. "But I can't fight it anymore. Fuck, Crazy Bitch, you've grabbed a hold of me and I don't think I want you to let go."

December Rae sucked in a hard breath. Holy shit. He was basically saying everything she was trying to tell him at the party. _You are maddening. I shouldn't like you but I do. We can't ignore this anymore. _Her heart ached to believe him, but her brain held her in check.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she whispered, her eyes betraying her fear/

Dean's face hardened. Without warning, he yanked her so she was practically on his lap. She gasped in surprise, her hands flying up instinctively to grasp at his worn leather jacket.

"You know because I'm going to do what I've been dying to do all night," he growled, and before she could even blink, he kissed her.

She forgot everything. She forgot her pain, she forgot she was still bleeding, she may even have forgot her own name. The push of his lips was all that there was. They slid over hers, warm and full and slightly chapped. His large hand was still on her face, anchoring her to him. The other hand slid into her hair, just like it had back at the Roadhouse. But it was not the same sort of kiss. It was a kiss meant to convey a message. And she got it, loud and clear.

_I'm telling the truth. _

The kiss lasted only a minute, but to her it felt like hours. Dean was the first to pull away, his smile shy.

"Was that proof enough?" he asked quietly, his green orbs flitting nervously across her face. December Rae let a soft giggle slip, he looked like he was worried she may hit him again. Instead, she leaned forward and placed a chaste peck on his kiss stung lips.

"Yes," she murmured, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. "Yes, that was enough."

Dean's smile grew, and she couldn't help but mimic it. Fuck, this was not how she'd pictured the evening going. But somehow, even though they were sitting in the middle of the sidewalk and she was probably still bleeding, this was way better.

As if reading her mind, Dean let his eyes flick up to the sticky mess on her forehead.

"Sorry for making you bleed," he said, his brows furrowing slightly. "That might scar."

December Rae shrugged. "It's not your fault. I should have known better than to run in these shoes."

Dean's frowned deepened. "But if I hadn't have made you want to run-"

December Rae shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Dean Winchester, that is enough of your _I am crap_ talk for one night. Forget about the fact that my forehead looks like a battle field and just ask me out on a date, dammit."

Dean looked taken aback. "Date?"

December Rae couldn't help but roll her eyes, the soft mood they had been enjoying slipping away. Of course, something like that could never last long between the two of them. "Yes Dean. We have established that we are into each other, now the next logical step would be to ask me out, dumbass."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, a playful smirk crossing his features. "Back to snark, I see. Can't keep you all soft and girly for long, can I?

"Winchester, call me girly again and I will punch you in the gonads," December Rae tried to sound threatening, but the smile on her face betrayed her. "Now, about that date?"

"Fuck, you are pushy," Dean's grin was mega watt. "Fine. December Rae, would you do me the implicit honor of letting me take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

December Rae nodded satisfactorily. "I would be delighted."

Dean let out a snort of laughter. "Okay, now that that has been settled, can we please get up off this damn pavement? My ass is asleep."

"Oh shit! Sorry!" December Rae clambered off his lap, her cheeks flushing. She couldn't help but let a shiver pass through her at the sudden lack of body heat. Dean was very, very warm.

"S'okay," Dean shrugged as he pushed himself to his feet. "I was kind of enjoying the closeness." He winked at her.

"Yes, my thigh could tell," December Rae giggled. Dean had the decency to at least look slightly guilty.

"I'm a man, its only nat-"

"Dean, what on earth did you do?"

The pair jumped in surprise, turning to see Sam rushing down the sidewalk towards them, an angry and surprised look of his face.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dean's carefree look melted away in an instant. "Why do you always assume I did something?"

"December Rae are you okay?" Sam ignored his brother, hurrying over to her to check her injuries like a worried mother hen. "You're bleeding! We were all so worried about you! It took forever to find you! We had to calm Jo down first, keep her from going after Dean to tear him apart…"

"Sam, I'm fine," December Rae shoved his hands away, annoyed at him for both ruining their moment and insinuating Dean was the reason she was bleeding. Well, technically he was the reason she ran, but he didn't place that stupid crack in the sidewalk. "I fell on the sidewalk. Dean had nothing to do with anything."

"Sorry, just had to ask," Sam frowned. "After what he yelled at you, I don't know what he could be capable of."

"Well now I'm just insulted," Dean took a step towards his brother. "Words and actions are two very different things Sam!"

"Well you've been a bit off your rocker lately, Dean, can't help me for wondering!" Sam took a step forward too.

"Quit it you two!" December Rae stomped her foot, causing both boys to look at her. "Don't get your underwear all in knots. Sam, I'm fine. Give your brother the benefit of the doubt. Dean, pick me up at 6 tomorrow, alright? Don't you fucking be late." She straightened out her now dirty dress. "Alright boys, I'll leave you to your little cock fight. Tell Jo I'm sorry for running out on a great party. Goodnight, Winchesters."

She turned to go, her eyes landing on Dean. She winked subtly, watching the corners of his mouth twitch as she did so. She gave him a quick smile, then strode off into the night.

She managed to make it all the way home before she let out a squeal of excitement. She had a date with Dean Winchester. After all that had gone down tonight, she'd have thought it impossible. A few weeks ago, she'd have punched you in the face for even suggesting it. But now, things were different.

And she was so fucking going to like it.

"Dude, did I miss something?" Sam looked confused, watching December Rae fade into the night. "What the heck was that?"

Dean couldn't help but smile. He wasn't even mad at Sammy anymore. He had a fucking date with Crazy Bitch. He felt warmth blossoming throughout his chest. Giving in to his feelings had never felt so damn good. He so could not wait until tomorrow night,

"Oh Sammy," he sighed, clapping his younger brother on the shoulder. "That right there, was progress."

_**Keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wow, busy week! Thanks for being so patient, here's another one just for you guys! Thanks for reading!**_

Dean Winchester was not a dating sort of dude. He was used to the wham bam thank you ma'am sort of thing that one night stands afforded. An actual date with actual conversation with a girl he actually liked was way out of his comfort zone. And it was totally obvious.

"Dean, you've changed like 10 times," Sam popped the top off his beer, secretly loving the fact that his brother was so flustered. "Are you turning into a chick or something?"

"Shut your cakehole, Sammy," Dean growled, pulling yet another shirt over his head. "I gotta pick her up shortly and I have no clue what the fuck I am doing. I asked you here to help, not to be the peanut gallery."

"It's just so funny to see you like this," Sam grinned. "All up in knots over some chick. It takes me back, man. You haven't been this strung out since Cassie way back in the day."

"I am so regretting telling you about this," Dean pulled on his patent leather jacket, finally satisfied with his outfit choice. "It's not a big deal, okay?"

"It's the biggest of deals," Sam countered. "You're taking December Rae Harwood on a date. The girl you swore you hated, the girl you denied having any attraction to. Shit, if only everyone else knew…"

"You are not to mention this to anyone," Dean pointed a finger at his younger brother. "Tell a soul and I will beat your ass into the ground, got it?"

"Dude, relax," Sam rolled his eyes, taking a swig of beer. "I won't tell, boy scouts honor." He raised his hand in mock salute. "Now, did you get the flowers?"

Dean picked up the bouquet from the coffee table. "Right here. Lilies, just like you said."

"Overheard her telling Meg they were her favorite," Sam affirmed. "You got the basket Mom packed? A couple of blankets? A condom and some breath mints?"

"Shut up," Dean reached over to shove his brother. "The basket and blankets are in Baby's trunk. Breath mints in my pocket. If I brought condoms she might kick me in the balls."

"Well here's hoping second base comes without a kick or punch," Sam teased, saluting Dean with his beer.

"Okay, enough of you," Dean headed towards the door. "I'm out. Uh," he paused, his features arranging into a look of nervous anticipation, "uh, wish me luck?"

"It'll be fine," Sam gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, she wouldn't have agreed to it if she didn't want to, right?"

Dean squared his shoulders. "Right. Well, here I go then. Don't wait up, Sammy."

The short drive to her house felt like an eternity. He could feel his palms getting sweaty against the steering wheel. A muscle jumped subtly underneath his eye. Fuck, since when did Dean Winchester get nervous? It was just a date, for Pete's sake! He'd done this before. He was Mr Suave Ladies Man. He could do this.

She was waiting for him on the curb, her arms wrapped round her legs as she rocked gently back and forth on the grass. Upon hearing the purr of his Baby's engine, she jumped up, frantically smoothing down her outfit like a panicky rabbit. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. At least he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

He killed the engine and climbed out of the car, using the time to simultaneously calm his nerves and give her a good once over. She looked just as fucking pretty as the night before, this time her curves hidden by a white summer dress that made her look like some sort of angel. Her hair was all down and loose, just the way he liked it. She'd managed to cover up her forehead scrape nicely. He could barely even see it. He clutched the flowers in his hand tightly, swallowing loudly as he made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said, and because he didn't know what else to do, he stuck the flowers out in front of him. "These are for you."

"Oh, lilies, my favorite," her eyes lit up, and he felt relief wash over him. She liked the flowers. That was a good start. "Thank you Dean. They're lovely."

"Not as lovely as you," Dean blurted out, immediately cringing afterward. "I'm sorry. That was so fucking corny."

December Rae giggled. "It was. But nice, nonetheless. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Dean mumbled, feeling his cheeks reddening. "Um, we should get going, uh, don't wanna lose the warmth, or light…"

"I'll just run and put these in water," December Rae pressed her noses into the flowers. "They smell so nice. Give me a minute."

After she'd gone and put the flowers in the house, they climbed into the car and got on their way. It was a silent ride. Dean couldn't help but sneak glances at her as they drove along. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her hands twisting together in her lap. He had the overwhelming urge to reach over and take them in his. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, resisting. No touching, he chided himself. You are doing this right. Do not touch her anywhere until she's ready.

He was lucky Sam had some notion about how to be romantic. His brother had told him about a quiet spot just where a little wood met with farmland, perfect for spreading out a blanket on the hood of one's car and watching the sunset. He said he'd taken an old girlfriend there a few times, and it had always been a hit. December Rae didn't seem like she'd be into all that super girl romantic crap, but he was hoping that a pretty country sunset would be up her alley. If not, well at least nobody would be around to hear her ream him out.

The sun hadn't quite started its descent yet when they pulled into Sam's spot. Dean snuck another nervous glance over at his passenger as he killed Baby's engine. She looked intrigued by the location, but a little bit confused.

"A cornfield?" she asked, her blue eyes darting around perceptively. "Are we building a baseball diamond or something?"

Dean couldn't help but bark out a short laugh. "Some date that would be. No uh," he looked at her sheepishly, cheeks tinting red. "Uh, I have a picnic supper in the back. Figured uh, we could, you know, eat and then watch the sunset. If you want."

To his relief, her face split into a wide smile. "First flowers and now a sunset? Dean Winchester, you are spoiling me."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved his hand dismissively, feeling his blush grow. "Now come on, it ain't gonna wait for us."

So they spread out blankets on Baby's hood, settling themselves down and digging into Mary's tasty feast. To Dean's relief, conversation flowed easily. Their nerves seemed to melt away as they exchanged stories and banter. December Rae told him all about Chicago, about adventures she'd had with Kitty (who sounded scarily like a female Sam) and her weird stepbrother Chuck. In turn, he told her stories of his childhood, about the pranks he'd pulled on Sammy and the first time he'd fixed up a car. They stayed away from touchy subjects, each seeming to know that the first date was not the time to talk about absent fathers and low self esteem.

The sun began to set after awhile, turning the Kansas sky into a myriad of golds and pinks and yellows. December Rae watched it with almost childlike fascination.

"You never see this in the big city," she shook her head in awe, eyes glued to the sky. "It's beautiful!"

So are you, Dean thought, his eyes instead trained on the girl beside him. And she was beautiful, all bathed in the soft glow of the sunset. He felt so at ease, so comfortable around her. There was no need to put up his front. He could be himself, and he knew she'd be okay with it. Fuck, giving into his heart had never felt so damn good. He felt like a fucking girl for thinking it, but it was true. He'd made his life so shitty for the last few years, he forgot what it was like to feel truly happy, to really smile. But he was smiling now, sitting on the hood of his car with good food and really, really good company, the sky looking like it had been set on fire.

December Rae suddenly turned her head and looked at him, catching him off guard. She was smiling wide, her big blue eyes practically dancing in the soft summer light. He wanted so badly to reach over and pull her into him, to kiss those smiling lips over and over again until they both couldn't stand it.

"Dean, this is absolutely wonderful," she sighed, turning her body towards him. "Thank you. Really."

"Thank Sammy," Dean mumbled, feeling flustered under her gaze. "It was his idea."

"Sam didn't actually bring me here," December Rae said softly. "He didn't tell me funny stories, he didn't let me have the bigger piece of pie, and he didn't give me an extra blanket so I wouldn't get cold. Sam," she shifted herself so that her chest was brushing his shoulder, the familiar scent of cherries and vanilla wafting over him, "isn't the one I want to kiss me right now."

Dean swallowed audibly, feeling his heart begin to pound against his ribcage. "Well that's good," he said huskily, reaching out to brush a finger along her jaw line. "Because he isn't here and I'd kick his ass for even trying."

December Rae let out a breathy laugh. "Just shut up and kiss me, Dean."

"Fuck, finally," Dean growled, reaching for her as she leaned towards him. Their lips crashed together, the force causing Dean to topple back into the windshield, December Rae coming with him.

"Okay, ow," Dean muttered against her lips, shifting his body so December Rae was practically on top of him.

"Baby," December Rae teased, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. She wriggled against him, causing him to pull back and let out a soft hiss. "Sorry, just getting comfortable," she shrugged, eyes twinkling playfully.

"Yeah sure," Dean reached up and trapped her face in between his hands. "Now are we gonna fucking make out or what?"

"Oh wow, that's dreamy," December Rae grinned down at him. "No wonder you went to Sam for help, you really suck at all this romantic shit."

"Can we stop talking about Sam?" Dean sighed, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "I just want to kiss you until you forget your name, not think about my girly as fuck brother."

"Ooh, is that a promise?" December Rae raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Dean laughed, pulling her face down until their noses were touching.

"Cross my heart," he smirked, before once again surging forward and claiming those soft, pink, irresistible lips.

Neither of them thought of Sammy for a very, very long time.

_**Sorry it's a little shorter, I was having a bit of writers block. But I hope you liked, please review if you can!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello loves! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! I'd also just like to say a quick thank you to my dear friend ReidsGirl for the shout out in her most recent chapter! If you guys like Criminal Minds, go check out her stuff. It's awesome!**_

_**Own nothing SPN related.**_

"…I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad!" December Rae sang cheerfully to herself as she pushed the cart of book to be restacked along the dusty aisles. Last night had been amazing. Flowers, a picnic, comfortable conversation…it was more than she could have ever hoped for on a first date. Especially a first date with Dean. She had been so nervous that their old animosity was going to rear its ugly head, but it never did. They had done nothing but talk and laugh and of course, kiss. She let out an almost lovesick sigh as she remembered her favorite part of the night. She spent nearly an hour on top of Dean, the two of the happily exploring each others mouths. Fuck, did that man know how to kiss. Her legs were turning to jelly just thinking about it. And when he\d finally dropped her off at her front porch, it took at least 10 minutes for her to actually be able to detach herself from him and get inside. She'd definitely danced her way all the way up to her room. Not that she'd ever admit to it.

Dean had been perfect. She knew asking Sam for help would have been embarrassing for him, and she appreciated the effort. She also appreciated his ability to be a gentleman. She wasn't a prude (hello drunken college hookups), but sex on the first date with a guy she actually liked wasn't her style. They had time to get there.

Fuck, she really needed to thank Mary Winchester for opening the door on this second chance. She'd never been gladder to have been totally wrong about someone. Dean wasn't an ass, not really. Just a little bitter and a little lost. Like her. They were like two weird messed up peas in a rotten pod.

"Lost in your own thoughts, my dear?"

December Rae squeaked, too wrapped up in her memories of the previous night to have noticed Crowley sneaking up beside her.

"Mr. Crowley!" she gasped, clutching at her chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"A specialty of mine," Crowley chuckled, placing a steadying hand on the shaking girl. "Now, darling, are we going to continue to daydream, or are we going to shelve books?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," December Rae picked up a book hurriedly, her face flushing. "I was just-I mean-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Crowley cut her off, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, love, we all get lost once in a while. Why don't you take your lunch break now? I have a feeling you're not going to get much more done right away. Plus, there's a girl the size of an Amazon in my office and I think she'd rather like to see you."

December Rae dropped the book she was holding. "Kitty!" she cried out, dashing away with Crowley's deep laugh rumbling behind her.

She didn't even make it to his office before she found herself being engulfed by a pair of skinny arms, her small body being pushed into a much taller one.

"Kitty!" she cried again, wrapping her arms around the slender frame. "You came early!"

"Couldn't wait any longer," Kitty Sommers replied, pulling back from the hug with a huge smile etched across her pretty face. "Chuck was able to get off a little early, so here I am!"

"About time!" December Rae laughed, giving her best friend a once over. "Fuck, did you get taller? And your hair! It must have grown like a foot since I left!"

Kitty grinned, picking up her long braid and shaking it. "Reaches to my ass now. As for being taller, you know I haven't grown since 9th grade. I've been 5 foot 10 since I was 14."

"Still don't know why you aren't a freaking model," December Rae shook her head. Kitty was always the pretty one, with her tall lean frame, golden skin and thick luscious hair. Compared to her, December Rae looked like a teeny tiny ghost.

"Whatever," Kitty waved her hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere and talk! I already ate, but you can bring your lunch with you."

So they headed out for the campus quad, settling themselves down on a bench under a sturdy oak tree. December Rae lost no time in bringing her best friend up to speed on what had happened the previous night.

"Damn girl, I told you to give him a second chance," Kitty grinned, giving her a playful shove when she had finished. "Sounds like its working out very well. Do I need to be giving you the 'be safe' talk?"

"Oh shut up," December Rae shoved her back, laughing. "We've only been on one date! I am not as easy as you. Not anymore, anyways. My drunk hooking up days of college are long over."

"I'm not easy, I'm just adventurous," Kitty replied indignantly. "I like sex. It's not a crime."

"Didn't say it was," December Rae took a bite of her sandwich. "Also, sex makes me think of Alistair, and I'd rather not go there."

"Fucking piece of shit," Kitty growled, her pretty face darkening at the mention of December Rae's ex boyfriend. "I still can't believe he said those things to you and about you. What a douche bag."

December Rae shuddered in agreement. Alistair D'mon had been her boyfriend for exactly 8 months in her second year of college, and it had been 8 months of pure hell. When they'd first met through a mutual classmate, he'd seemed all nice and normal. But after they'd started dating, he got vicious and mean. Oh, he'd never hurt her physically. But the emotional trauma he'd inflicted, well that was another story. By the time she'd managed to break up with him, he'd run her ego straight into the ground. She'd gotten over most of it, but there were certain things that brought it all right back up again. And one of them was sex.

"Emotional abuse like that takes a while to get over," December Rae sighed. She put down her sandwich, the conversation making her appetite fade away. "The thought of even being naked around Dean, well, it makes my insides freeze up-and not always in a good way."

"Get drunk," Kitty suggested. "You know how you loosen up when you're hammered."

December Rae thought of the night at the Roadhouse, and had to laugh. "Yeah, not happening. Anyways, enough about sex. Where's Chuck?"

"Screw Chuck," Kitty's eyes had suddenly glazed over, her face melting into an almost dreamy expression. "I want to keep talking about sex. Because I'm pretty sure it's walking towards us now."

December Rae frowned, looking towards where Kitty was fixated. Her frown turned into a grin, and she had to let out a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I should have known you'd think he was hot," she shook her head, giggling as Kitty automatically reached up to smooth out her hair. "Hi Sam."

"Hi," Sam's massive form came to a stop in front of their bench, his signature mega watt smile on his face. "Having a good day?"

"The best," December Rae smiled back. "Uh, thanks for, well, you know, last night…"she trailed off, biting her lips sheepishly. "It was a really good idea."

"Glad you liked it," Sam winked. "I do aim to please."

"And I bet you fucking deliver," Kitty murmured under her breath, jumping slightly as December Rae elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Sam, meet my best friend Kitty," December Rae gestured to the brunette. "Kitty, this is Sam Winchester. He's Dean's younger brother."

"Heard a lot about you," Sam smiled extra wide, extending his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Kitty. Cute name."

"It does fit my cute face, don't ya think?" Kitty shook Sam's hand, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "The pleasure is all mine, Sam." She ran her gaze shamelessly over his body. "My my, we are tall, aren't we? I do like a tall man."

"Well, I do happen to be 6'4 and a half," Sam pulled himself up to his full height, chest swelling out slightly. "You must be quite tall too, judging by those gorgeous long legs you got tucked under you."

December Rae rolled her eyes, biting back a giggle as Kitty got up off the bench.

"5'10 baby," she winked, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Some men find it a problem."

"Well shit, you've been with the wrong men then," it was Sam's turn to do a quick once over. "Legs for days like that, damn. Nobody in his right mind would turn that down." He winked at Kitty, who grinned back almost carnally.

"Okay, obviously you two need a room," December Rae shoved her lunch back into her bag, standing up from the cold stone bench. "I think I'll go finish my lunch inside. If I have any appetite left, that is."

"Oh hey, I totally forgot," Sam said, his eyes never leaving Kitty's face. "Dean said he'll pick you up from work. Around back, in case anybody's watching. Since you guys are like super secret and all."

"Ooh a second date already!" Kitty looked away from Sam long enough to wink salaciously at her friend. "Lucky you, I hope you shaved your legs this morning."

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to worry about that," December Rae sighed in almost exasperated affection as she watched her two friends go back to eying each other hungrily. "I'll catch you later, Kitty. And by later I'm going to assume in the morning."

She turned around to walk back into the library, a smile crossing her face. Forget their conversation about her ex boyfriend and all the trouble he caused. Dean was picking her up tonight. Her best friend was here. And probably going to go jump in bed with her other friend, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The sun was shining, she had books to stack, and there was kissing to look forward to later.

Sigh.

Life was really fucking beautiful.

_**Review if you can please! Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry guys that this update took so long! Life has been pretty busy lately. But finally here is a new chapter for you to enjoy! Thank you to my lovely friend and beta ReidsGirl for kicking my butt to get this out lol.**_

_**Own nothing SPN related.**_

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, his eyes flitting nervously around the college campus. Shit, if only she'd hurry up…if anyone saw his Impala parked here he would have to endure questions he wasn't quite ready to answer yet.

"Damn girl, could you be any slower?" he grumbled to himself.

"Reign it in, big boy," her voice was suddenly coming from the outside the passenger window. "Crowley had me shelve a couple extra books, no need to get in a snit."

Dean felt a smile spread across his face as she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Fuck, how did she always look so damn pretty? Today it was red Capri pants and a black tank top. Simple, but hugging those exceptional curves perfectly.

"Just didn't want anyone to see us, that's all," he reached over to push a flyaway strand of hair off her forehead. "Not sure I'm ready to face the barrage of questions from the people we call our friends."

December Rae leaned into his touch, an understanding smile on her face. "I know what you mean. Well then, get over here and give me a proper hello kiss and we'll get going."

Dean's smile stretched even wider as he leaned over to press his lips softly to hers. Fuck, he could never get tired of kissing her. Today she tasted like spearmint bubble gum and cheap chapstick. He let out a soft sigh of contentment against her lips.

"Mmmmm, just as good as I remembered," December Rae teased playfully, giving him a last soft peck on the lips before pulling away. "Now, good sir, take me away from this dreary place!"

Dean laughed, putting Baby in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot. They chatted amicably as they drove back to his apartment, big silly smiles plastered to both their faces.

"So I was thinking pizza and a movie?" Dean said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I've got all sorts of movies, pretty much everything except mushy romance girl crap, of course."

December Rae giggled. "Sounds perfect. I'm not one for romance movies anyways. I think I'm up for something with Eastwood tonight, haven't watched him in a while."

Dean eyes widened. "You like Clint Eastwood?"

"Dude, of course I do," December Rae replied, looking at Dean like he had three heads. "Dirty Harry is fucking brilliant."

"You just got like, a thousand times more attractive," Dean let out a low whistle, grinning. "Fucking pretty as hell girl who hits like a dude, can drink and loves Clint Eastwood? Where have you been all my life?"

A soft blush spread across her face, her pink lips parted in an embarrassed smile. "Oh, you know. Around."

Dean smiled softly at her flushed cheeks, his heart doing an erratic flip in his chest. Without a second thought, he reached over and gently tangled his fingers between hers. "Well, I'm glad you're around here now."

December Rae squeezed his hand, her sweet blue eyes shining. "So am I, Dean. So am I."

An hour and a half later they were settled in on his beat up couch, surrounded by greasy pizza boxes and empty beer bottles, A Fistful of Dollars playing on the small screen in front of them. Dean laughed as December Rae did another horrible Eastwood impression, her beer bottle flying around as she waved her arms recklessly. They'd both had a few beers, and were feeling warm and tipsy.

"Do ya feel lucky, punk? Well, DO YA?" she practically shouted in his face, giggling as he pretended to screw up his face in disgust at her beer breath.

"I'm not feeling lucky right now, chew some gum," he grinned, pushing her playfully away. "And your impressions are terrible!"

"Oh shut up Winchester," December Rae fell back against the arm of the couch, still giggling. "I've had like 4 beers, I am not up to par. And your breath smells just as bad!"

"Poor manners for a second date," Dean took another long swig of beer. "I should have brought my breath mints."

"You don't have any here?" December Rae teased. "Though you would keep some next to your condoms."

Dean coughed, his mouthful of beer getting stuck in his throat. "Who says I have any condoms?"

"Oh come on," December Rae prodded his thigh with her foot. "I can put two and two together. Cocky attitude, hot body…you are one hell of a ladies man, Dean Winchester. Not to mention Meg and Jo might have said something about your, uh, extra curricular activities."

"Damn gossips," Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. Perfect. He didn't need December Rae to know all the dirty details of his past hookups. Damn Meg and Jo and their loose mouths when they got drunk.

"Hey, it's all good," December Rae shrugged. "What's in your past is in your past. I ain't here to judge. You should see my best friend Kitty. Girl's open all over town."

"It's not something I'm proud of. Well not anymore," Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly feeling hot at the direction the conversation was headed. "I like sex, sure, but, those one night stands, they got empty over the years, you know?"

He looked over at December Rae, who looked as if she knew exactly what he meant. "I just," he sighed, "I just want something real. I'm 30 years old, December Rae. I'm too old to be chasing tail and having a different girl in my bed every weekend. I want one girl who I can be loyal to, who I can take care of and who will keep me warm at night. I just want someone who wants me for me, all of me, not just the fun and the sex. It's time for something serious, you know? Enough of being that guy, the one who leaves before the sun is even up, who never calls you back and can't remember your name. I'm done with him. For good."

He finished, shaking his head almost incredulously at his sudden speech. Fuck, where had all that came from? He was like a fucking lifetime movie. Since when did a few beers turn him into a such a pussy.

"Fuck, I can't believe I just said all that," he let out a shaky laugh, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Kinda heavy for a second date." He gave December Rae a nervous glance. Shit, what was she thinking right now? He didn't want to scare her off. He really, really fucking liked her. And he knew she liked him too, but he basically asked her in a weird roundabout way to stick around for a long time. Was it too soon for that? They'd only just decided they even actually liked each other. He was still an emotional mess, and she was obviously hiding things too. Getting serious would involve reopening wounds, digging up what had been buried. Was she ready for that? Was he even ready for that?

December Rae answered his internal questions for him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else, she was across the couch and in his lap, hands in his hair and lips covering his. She kissed him like he'd kissed her two days ago on the sidewalk, hard and full of purpose. He responded in kind, his arms winding around her body like a vice. A low groan built in the back of his throat as she twisted her hips into his, her nails scratching against his scalp. Without thinking, one of his hands slipped beneath the back of her shirt, and his crotch twitched enthusiastically at the appreciative mew that escaped her mouth. HE spread his hand flat against the small of her back, reveling in the soft skin.

That action caused her to pull back out of the kiss, and he quickly removed his hand from under her shirt guiltily.

"Sorry, getting a bit carried away," he mumbled sheepishly, choosing to settle his hand on her denim clad hip instead.

December Rae smiled softly at him, her hands leaving his hair to rest gently on the sides of his face. It was a sweet gesture, and he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Its okay," she said quietly, one finger absently tracing along his hairline. "I started it." She looked down, taking a deep breath as if to steady herself. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were uncertain.

"Look Dean," she continued her methodical tracing. "What you said, it should scare the crap out of me. I mean, we've only known each other for a month or so, and we spent most of that time hating each others guts. This is only our second date. But this feels so fucking right, me and you. You want something real? Well I do too. With you. But," she sucked in a breath through her teeth, a pained expression crossing her face, "but I can't give you everything you want. At least in the bed warming department, not right away. I've had, well, some not so great experiences in the past. Sure, getting trashed and having sex is one thing. But sober sex with someone I care about, that's a whole other story. One I will tell you, just not right now. We'll get there. If you can respect that, then I'm in. I'll be your something real."

Dean sat in stunned silence as she finished her speech, looking at him with expectant eyes. Well, tonight had certainly taken a turn he hadn't expected. The old Dean would be balking at such things, commitment and a lack of sex. But this Dean, he didn't care. He wanted December Rae for her. He wanted to know what (or more likely who) made her hurt, and he wanted to tear them to pieces with his bare hands. He wanted something real, and it was right in front of him, all wrapped up in a brown haired, blue eyed, soft pretty package.

HE gently leaned his forehead against hers, feeling the soft whoosh of her breath wash over his face. He rubbed his nose gently against hers, watching her eyes close at the contact. "December Rae, be my something real."

Her eyes stayed closed, but her lips spilt into a wide smile. "Dean Winchester, I would love to be your something real."

Dean chuckled, reaching up to gently cup the back of her head. "Seal it with a kiss? I promise my hands will behave."

December Rae laughed, a happy sound that warmed his body to the very core. "Oh Dean, you are too much, you know that right?"

But he didn't respond, because his lips were far too busy kissing the laughter off of hers.

_**Please review if you can!**_


End file.
